Ginga Densetsu Corvus
by Blackwolf4626
Summary: Corvus, son of Minazuki, sets out on a journey to save his pack, while being hunted down. On the way, he meets many new friends, allies, enemies and even a crush. Warning:Straight and Yaoi couples. Rated M for Blood and eventual lemons.
1. Corvus: Son of Minazuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

Corvus's POV

Everything was a flame, I ran through the place I had called home as it was a blazing of dancing flames sending trees crashing down with a loud crack that could barely be heard because of the other's howls and growls. The only thing that mattered to me was to find my family, where ever they were. I had already checked our home, which was a blaze and luckily there was no one inside, but now I had to find my family and friends before something bad happened to them. True I wasn't that big for my age, considering I was only one year old, but I could still fight after being trained by my father, Minazuki one of the four original Mutsu Generals, and now I intended to put those skills to use if necessary.

"DAD! MOM!" I called out switching my gaze from side to side only seeing tree's burn and crash down.

I jumped over a fallen down tree and entered the clearing, where everyone met for meetings, to see members of my pack being attacked by another. There were bodies scattered everywhere all of them being members of my pack, my friends. I was able to run past a few of the fighting dogs before I saw a huge black fur tinted Kai-Ken holding my best friend, Kyle, in his jaws, blood coming from his wounds. He looked at me with colorless eyes as he fought for freedom from the huge dog.

"CORVUS RUN NOW BEFORE IT'S TO LA-" Kyle didn't get to finish his sentence before there was a loud crunch and he was dropped, his body not moving as he continued to stare at me, lifeless.

I looked in horror as my best friend laid dead before me, his killer licked his chops before looking at me. His fur was a light dark color with his stripes being pure black as his yellow eyes went through me like I wasn't even there, making me a shivering mound of fur as I stood there paralyzed by fear. Kyle was a better fighter than I was for sure and he was killed mercilessly without even getting a single mark on this guy, the only thing he left before dying was his blood on the dogs muzzle, which was licked away as the Kai-Ken licked his chops.

"I'm guessing he was your friend?" He asked his dark voice making me put my tail between my legs and shiver more, not answering.

"What? No response? Fine it doesn't matter anyway, all of you are going to die so I might as well just put you out of your misery" The dog huffed before hitting me with the back of his paw and sending me gliding backwards a few feet.

I yelped once I hit the floor and when I opened my eyes the Kai-Ken was standing over me, I quickly tried to stand up but was pinned down by his huge paw, he roughly pushed his paw down and started knocking the air out of me from the pressure, making me squirm and gasp for air.

"Shut up, I'll make it fast and painless just stop squirming" The behemoth bellowed putting a claw to my throat.

I gulped as the sharp object was pressed against my throat, if he didn't slash my throat in a few seconds I'm sure I would die from air loss. My lungs were begging for air but none was getting through to me. My squirming seized as my body went limp and weak, from the loss of air, I looked up at my attacker to see him grinning as my vision started to blur.

"Thats it, just relax it'll all be over soon" He cooed before going down and licking my cheek "To bad I have to kill you...your kinda cute when I get a good look at you" He said grinning before going down and licking my neck.

"W-what? B-but I'm male." I objected.

I could smell the blood radiating from his muzzle, my friends blood, including Kyle's, as he breathed on my neck. His grip on my chest loosened enough for me to actually breath but he still kept a firm hold on me. I squirmed and squirmed, trying to get out of his grip before he put his claw back to my throat.

"Your leader is Minazuki and you ask why I'm attracted to males? You clearly don't know much about your leader" The dog replied sniffing my neck.

"Minazuki is my father" I growled thrashing around.

"Your father? Then that would make you Corvus his only son" The dog said stopping his affection and staring at me.

"Yes...Now let me go!" I growled increasing my thrashing.

"Well then...that's only a better reason to claim you" The Kai-Ken grinned before picking me up in his jaws and pinning me to a nearby tree.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked squirming as the Kai-Ken breathed down my neck while sniffing and licking around the same area.

"I'm going to claim you, then Minazuki will have to surrender when he sees you after I'm done with your body" The Kai-Ken answered as I felt him align his hips with mine and start stroking my sides.

My eyes went wide, I didn't know what he was going to do but I certainly didn't like it. I kicked and clawed at him before getting a lucky scratch over his cheek causing him to look down at the minor wound.

"That stung, your going to pay for that" The Kai-Ken responded as I felt him push my tail aside.

I whimpered as he began to push me further into the tree, to the point where it hurt, and I was sure my shoulders were bleeding from the rough bark.

"CORVUS!"

In a flash, my attacker was sent flying several feet away, in his place was my father keeping me behind himself. I could see several wounds on him, blood was streaming down the right side of his face, blinding him in his right eye. There were several bite wounds around his body in several places which seemed pretty severe.

"Dad?!" I cried running up to him and nuzzling him thankfully.

"Corvus are you okay?" He asked looking down at me.

"Yeah...but he killed Kyle!" I answered looking over at my friend's body on the ground.

"I know...You have to leave" Dad replied looking at the Kai-Ken who was now getting up.

"What? NO I'M NOT LEAVING!" I rejected shaking my head

"YOU HAVE TO! AS A FATHER IT'S MY JOB TO MAKE SURE MY SON GETS TO SAFETY!" Dad said, growling at me for the first time in my life, making me tuck my tail between my legs.

"B-but I can't leave you and Mom" I whined

"You know what to do when things like this happen, head to Mutsu, find Kisaragi or his sons and tell them what's happened, okay?" Dad asked glancing back at me.

I nodded and looked back at my dad before putting on my usual smile.

"I promise Dad, I'll find Kisaragi and I'll bring him back to help" I swore, standing proud.

"Good...go now son, I'll give you as much time as I can" He said, smiling at me as he huffed a bit, showing how tired he was.

I turned my back, it hurt to just do that, knowing that I was turning my back on my whole pack, knowing I wouldn't see them for quite some time, if I was the slightest bit lucky, and worse was that I was turning my back on my father, who was just mere feet from me. I looked back at my father, seeing him give a slight smile.

"No looking back son, remember that" He chuckled, still panting.

"Okay Dad, I won't" I promised before running off, not knowing what awaited me on my journey.

Minazuki's POV

"Good boy, you've made your Dad proud" I praised, watching my son run off as he didn't look back at anyone, just the road ahead.

"That son of yours..." The dog in front of me started, making me look at him "...he's to young, to make a journey all the way to Mutsu" He continued as he to watched Corvus.

"He'll make it, he does have my blood in him"

"I don't think it's your blood that he'll need, he'll need to use his Father's blood" The Kai-Ken replied, smirking.

"So...you know"

"Yes, I always make sure to know about my enemies, just before I attack his pack" He retorted.

"Well I can't say that I'm not impressed, you clearly know how to lead a pack, especially for your age" I said, looking towards what I considered a worthy oppenent.

"Why thank you, I consider that a compliment, especially from such a former General of Mutsu such as yourself" He replied, giving me a compliment, before he looked around "DRAKO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He called out.

At first, there was no reply, but soon, a black and white furred Husky ran up. He was rather tall for any other Husky I've seen, his fur was black across his back, tail and the black fur reached down to his forehead, meanwhile, his muzzle, chest, legs and tip of his tail were all a really clear shade of white. He reminded me a lot of Kisaragi when he was younger.

"H-here sir..." He said quietly.

"Staying out of the battles again huh?" The Kai-Ken asked, looking down at the smaller dog.

The dog called 'Drako' looked down and away from his leader, but it was true, unlike his leader and the other followers, his muzzle wasn't covered in blood, no part of his body had even a hint of blood on him.

"I-I told you sir...I don't like war" Drako replied, still avoiding his leaders gaze.

The Kai-Ken rolled his eyes and smirked a bit, still looking down at the smaller Husky.

"You don't have to like it, just participate in it, and besides, all you have to do is kill one more and you can stop...for awhile at least" The behemoth replied, smiling.

Drako sighed, and I raisedian eyebrow, who ever this kid was, I could tell he despised war, just his whole form was uncomfortable with everything that was going on around us, and it sickened me that I was held up here by this Kai-Ken and this kid, who didn't seem much older than Corvus now that I look at him clearly, and my allies, my friends, were being killed.

I growled at them, making both of them look at me.

"Impatient are we?" The bigger dog teased.

"If your not going to fight, I'm going to help my pack mates..." I replied, before running towards my pack mates, to help.

At first, I thought the two of them weren't going to do anything, then I was blind sided by the huge Kai-Ken, who apparently wasn't just all muscle, he bit down on my scruff and threw me back to where I was originally was, I stood to my feet and looked at him, to see he was smirking.

"Now...where was I?"

"You were about to tell me something sir" Drako answered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh...Oh yeah, I want you to go after this guys kid, Corvus" The Kai-Ken replied

I growled...Corvus

"Corvus?...As in the son of Minazuki and-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME!" I growled, it was beyond way to much to talk about my old mate, and even mentioning hurting Corvus...I couldn't even explain how mad I would be if they even so much as touched him.

"Calm down Minazuki Sir, I won't kill Corvus, well not immediately anyway, a male born from two males, he's an extremely rare site...and they say that Corvus can bare pups when he's old enough" The Kai-Ken added, smirking a bit.

I growled more, we made sure that no one even knew about Corvus, and the fact that he was born from two males, either someone left my pack and spread word, or there was a traitor in the midst of my pack.

The Kai-Ken chuckled before looking at Drako and nodding, the Husky nodded back and started to run past me and towards Corvus, I was about to attack him when he gave me this look, he narrowed his eyes and made a stern look at me before nodding at me and continueing to run. Leaving the huge dog and I alone in this area.

"Now that that's over with, shall we begin?" The Kai-Ken asked

"Gladly" I growled.

"Oh, before I forget, I should tell you my name, I'm sure you would like to know the name of your killer, before you die" The Kai-Ken said.

"...Fine whats your name, stranger?" I asked, not really caring what it was.

"My name is Kain, the last face you'll ever see"

**I hope you enjoyed :) This is my first story for the Ginga Series archive so please tell me how I did :) and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	2. First Time Outside

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

Corvus's POV

I didn't look back, Dad told me not to, and I intended to keep that oath. I couldn't hear the sounds of any fighting now. Not even the crackling of the burning tree's. I wasn't really sure how far I was from all of the fighting, but I knew that I couldn't go back, I wanted to but I already promised my father that I would go to Mutsu and get help.

Even though I had only been to Mutsu once before, and that was to meet my uncle Kisaragi.

He was a pretty nice guy, kind and a really good leader, I met a few of his sons also known as my cousins, but that was awhile ago...I was wondering if any of them would even remember me from that short time I visited.

But there was still a long way to go. From here to Mutsu would take awhile...not to mention that I was going at this alone. If I had someone with me it wouldn't be to bad I guess, but, as far as I was concerned, no one else but myself has made it out.

I sighed.

"I hope Mom and Dad are okay..." I said to myself, looking down at my paws as I walked on the trail I knew was leading to Mutsu.

As I continued to walk, I didn't hear much, the only thing making a sound was the birds chirping and the sound of my paws as they made contact with the dirt I was stepping on. I was alone, but I just couldn't shake this feeling that I was being watched, I had to look over my shoulders and around the area to make sure I was truly alone.

Whenever I checked, nothing was there, only the sight of tree's and their green leaves and the occasional sight of a bird here and there. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was in the area with me.

Drako's POV

That kid...

Corvus.

He certainly was to young to do this all alone. Making a mistake as big as walking out in the open when he just got away from a huge battle, amateur mistake. One that could get him killed. Sure, he was the son of Minazuki but he did not have ANY of his intelligence, or his strength apparently either.

He barely even looked like his mother, Minazuki, his fur was red tinted and had the distinguishable stripes of his father, his muzzle, however, was colored black just like his Mothers and even had the yellow eyes of him as well and the shape of a Siberian Husky. But just because he had the appearance of the two famous dogs didn't mean he had ANY of their inherited skills

He didn't even notice me, sure he looked back once and awhile but he still hasn't noticed me the whole time I've been following him. Ever sense he left his packs territory. I was just waiting for this pup to let his guard down completely.

And judging from his lack of stress, that wouldn't take long.

"I hope Mom and Dad are okay..." He said, looking down as he walked.

That was my chance.

I jumped out of the tree's foliage, aiming directly for the young pup, who was still clueless about me being in the area with him, and slammed my head into his side, making him yelp loudly and his whole body to skim across the dirt floor until he roughly came to a stop.

I looked at the pup on the ground and walked over to him, while he was still dazed from suddenly being hit, and looked down at him, seeing he wasn't that much younger than I was and watched as he struggled to catch his breath for awhile actually, maybe I hit him a little to hard...

"Hey uhhhhh...are you okay there?" I asked

"NO I'M...NOT! WHY...WOULD I BE?...YOU JUST HIT ME!" Corvus yelled, still struggling to catch his breath from the hit I gave him.

"Eh, makes it that much easier for me to carry you back" I replied, talking more to myself than the pup.

I, carefully, put my head under his stomach and lifted him up and onto my back, having him squirm a bit while I did so, then I began walking towards Kain and the other members of my pack, who I knew would have overwhelmed Minazuki's Pack by now.

"W-where are you taking me?!" Corvus asked from my back.

"Back to your pack"

"NO! I can't! I have to go to Mutsu!"

"Shut up!" I growled

"You shut up!"

"Ugh..." I sighed, carrying the pup on my back.

As I did, I could feel Corvus struggling to get off of my back, trying to get away, but he was clearly not able to get a foot hold or anything to help him run away. The only thing he was accomplishing was getting me irritated.

"Put me down!" He growled before he hit the back of my head with his paw.

"Stop that" I growled, looking back at him.

As soon as I turned back to the trail, he hit the back of my head again, I look back, he stops, but when I look away he would hit my head again. It continued like this for awhile and I couldn't even focus on walking with him doing that.

"Stop that!"

"No!" He said before hitting my head yet again.

I growled and flung him off of my back, putting him in front of me as with a yelp. I looked down at him and growled again.

"Your more trouble than I thought"

He looked at me, with a sad face, before flinging some dirt into my eyes, causing me to become temporarily blind from the dust. I started using a single paw to get the stuff out of my eyes, growling the whole time at the kids attempt to blind me.

When I finally got the stuff out of my eyes, it took a minute for my vision to clear, but as soon as it was clear, I saw that Corvus was gone! I quickly looked around and saw that Corvus had already ran away.

"Damn!"

Corvus's POV

"Don't follow me, please don't follow me..." I pleaded, running away from the Husky.

Whoever he was.

I needed to get to Mutsu and he knew that, I didn't even see him when he knocked me down and now I know he can pop out from anywhere, at anytime. I looked back, nothing or no one was there, I looked in the trees, no one...

Deciding it was a good idea, I ran off the trail and deeper into the forest's brush before finding a decent sized bush and hiding in it, making sure no part of my body was showing. I just laid there in the cover for a bit.

'Maybe if I wait here for a bit he'll leave me alone and not find me' I thought to myself.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped from fright, turning around, I saw the form of the dog that was taking me to that Kai-Ken, he was looking down at me with a stern face, as if he was my father and I did something bad or wrong. I backed up at of the bush and looked at the Husky, fearing for my life that he would try to bring me back to that Kai-Ken that tried to kill everyone in my pack.

"H-how do you do that?!" I asked, staring at the bigger dog.

"Do what?" He asked, sounding like he didn't really care as he approached me.

I backed away from him as he walked towards me.

"J-just appear like that!"

"I don't know what your talking about...I've been here watching you for awhile, from the very moment you tried to hide in this bush" He answered, still walking towards me.

"G-get away!" I growled, stopping my backing up and taking a fighting stance against the older Husky, making him stop and raise an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously?" He asked "Your going to try and fight me?"

"Y-yes, if that's what it takes to get past you" I answered, gulping at the end of my sentence.

He rolled his eyes and sat down, looking at me before he scratched behind his ear.

"Okay pup, take your best shot" He sighed.

I didn't hesitate, learning from my previous sparring matches with Kyle, I charged straight at him and sinking my fangs into his right paw, smirking. He looked down at me and raised his paw up into the air, lifting my whole body into the air as well, so I was eye level with him. Making me go wide-eyed at his lack of pain and strength.

"I'm guessing THAT was your best shot?" He asked.

I let go, falling to the ground before running in the opposite direction of the Husky, running as fast as I can. I looked back and saw that the he wasn't there.

'Where did he go now?!' I thought to myself.

My answer was given when I ran into a hard object and looked up, to see it was the older Husky again, looking at me with the same expression. I backed up again and ran the other direction, and as soon as I looked back, he was in front of me again.

"H-how many of you are there?!" I asked, looking around.

"One, now do you give up?" He asked.

"NO!" I growled, making him roll his eyes again.

"DRAKO! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A voice called out.

The older dogs eyes got wide and he looked in the direction of the voice, before he jumped up and looked around.

"Crap!" He cursed before looking at me.

"Your name is Drako?"

Without answering, the dog crabbed me by my scruff and threw me into a nearby bush, making hit the ground with a thud.

"Shut up and don't say ANYTHING if you want to live" He whispered.

I was about to ask something when I heard the footsteps of someone else, looking through a really small opening in the grass, I saw the figure of an even larger dog, his fur having having the noticeable stripes of a Kai-Ken as well as being covered in gray fur. His appearance made me recognize him instantly, he was the dog who killed Kyle!

Drako's POV

"Kain..."

The said dog walked up to me and smiled before looking around.

"Did you find him?" He asked.

"No sir..." I answered, lowering my head and hoping Corvus would be quiet in the bush I set him in.

"'Sir?' You don't have to be so formal Drako...no one is around..." He said, grinning before he nuzzled me.

The feeling of his fur and affection sickened me, the way he treats me when we're alone is completely different from the way he treats me when others are around. Not to mention I detest him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot" I said, looking away from the dog who was nuzzling me.

"It's okay, your to cute to get mad at" He complimented, licking my cheek.

I shuddered in disgust, his tongue just made my skin shiver and want me to puke, I hated it, I hated him. The only thing making me actually stay in his pack was that I didn't have anywhere else to go.

"You know..." He started before whispering in my ear "...We're all alone, and I'm in the mood"

I almost gagged, his putrid breath made me even more sickened than I already was, I could smell the blood almost radiating from his muzzle, making it send a shiver of disgust up my spine.

"W-we shouldn't, someone could see" I informed, trying to get him to stop.

He smirked and licked my cheek again.

"Come on, we haven't done 'it' in a long time" He said before going from my cheek to my neck and licking it once.

"No! I don't want to right now" I rejected, pulling my neck away and turning the opposite direction.

He smirked again and draped his body over mine, putting his chin on my forehead and making it so that his stomach was against my back, making a certain part of him poke me on the lower back and assuring that I couldn't just walk away.

"Come on, just a quickie" He offered.

I was close to coughing up something, just the thought of mating with him one more time made me almost throw up my entire stomach.

"No! I have to go get Corvus before he gets away!" I replied

"You can take a break from that, forget the kid, we have Minazuki hostage, that's all we need. Right now, I want to spend some time with my mate"

"I told you. I'm not your mate, so stop calling me that" I said, growling slightly.

He responded by slowly letting his body falling to the ground, pushing mine down with it, I was soon pinned down by the larger dog as he set all four of his paws onto mine and licked my forehead, making a sickening chill run up my spine with each contact his slimy tongue made with my fur.

"Of course you are, your so perfect and cute, I can't help but make you mine, and remember, I was the one who let you join this pack, where would you be if I didn't let you? You owe me..." He said

"I paid that debt long ago, I don't owe you anything" I answered, trying not to anger him.

He chuckled and nipped at my neck.

"That maybe so, but you still belong to me now, you joined my pack, that means your mine, and I can do anything I want with you" He chuckled.

I made a low growl and shifted under him a bit.

"Please, just let me go get Corvus and finish my job, I'll meet you at the new territory" I suggested.

"Why don't I just go with you? It'll be that much easier" Kain asked.

"No! I have my pride to keep, you know that, let me do this alone and when I get back..." I almost gagged from even thinking about my next words "...We'll do anything you want"

He raised an eyebrow.

"'Anything?'"

I gulped

"Anything, anything you want" I answered, hating myself at the moment.

He chuckled and got off of me.

"You have my paws tied, very well, but be back soon baby" He said before leaning in to kiss me.

I put a finger on his lips and pushed them away, just the contact of my finger to his muzzle made me sickened.

"Not yet, lets wait until I get back, okay?"

He smiled and nodded

"Good point, I'll see you in a bit baby" Kain said before kissing my cheek and walking off.

I watched him walk off before growling and wiping my cheek of any saliva that he might have left on my cheek, before walking over to the bush and pulling Corvus out of the bush, seeing him looking at me with his head tilted.

"Y-you didn't tell him about me being here, why?"

"I don't want to follow him anymore, he ordered me to capture you and turn you in to him, I'm not" I answered.

"B-but you said that you would!" He objected.

I rolled my eyes and set the pup down on the trail to Mutsu.

"I lied..." I replied before looking at the pup then to the trail "...You better get going" I said walking away from the pup.

"Wait!" Corvus yelled before running in front of me.

I looked down at him to see him looking up at me, his stance firm and standing almost like a true male would.

"What?" I asked, not wanting to deal with him after the ordeal with Kain.

"Where will you be going?"

"I don't know, I'm not going back to him, that's for sure" I answered

Where would I go? I couldn't go to Kain, I refused. Besides I let Corvus go and if he found out about that I would probably be executed.

"...Do you want to come with me?!" He asked

"What?"

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked again, looking up at me with a promising smile.

"Why on earth would I want to come with you?"

"You could live in Mutsu! You have no home and everyone there is nice, they would let you live there I bet!" Corvus offered.

"...No" I answered before continuing walking, only to be stopped by the younger Husky again.

"Come on! It would be good to have a traveling partner, for both of us, and you don't have to go around looking for somewhere to live!" Corvus offered.

I thought about it, I had heard stories of Mutsu and about the Four Generals. I had always thought it sounded like a pretty nice place to live, maybe find a mate and a place to live. It wasn't a bad deal, all I had to do was get there with Corvus, but was there a bad thing about this?

"...How do I know they will let me in?" I asked, looking at the pup.

"I'm Corvus! My father is Minazuki, they will let you in, trust me!"

His father is Minazuki? No. Did he not know about his Mother and Father?

"...Okay, I'll go with you" I responded, growing a slight smile.

Corvus smiled and barked happily, before nodding.

"Oh, I forgot to properly introduce myself! My name is Corvus!" The younger Husky introduced, offering me a paw as an introduction.

"Drako" I replied simply before taking his paw and shaking it with my own and smiling.

"Nice to meet you Drako! We better get going! Come on!" Corvus suggested before walking off on the trail.

I smiled, I don't know why, but now that I was apart of this two dog group, I actually felt a little happy about the situation, even knowing that I was leaving Kain's pack, the one I've been in most of my life. I was happier being with this pup than I was with Kain and the others. My smile grew bigger at the thought of what awaited us. Before I noticed something about Corvus.

"Corvus wait! Mutsu is the other way!"

**I hope you enjoyed! I'll probably be able to update every week or so, but I'm sorry if I can't and I'll update as soon as I can. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, Please Review and tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	3. True Intentions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

Drako's POV

Its been a day sense I left Kain's pack and decided to travel with Corvus to Mutsu, and needless to say, it was already better than all of the time I spent under Kain's command the constant: flirting, orders, fighting, killing. None of that was with Corvus, true he did have a habit of talking a lot but at least he was trying to get to know me.

He insisted that we got to know each other better if we were going to be traveling together for awhile, so he's been asking me questions non-stop sense we set off on the 'journey'. He even convinced me to sleep next to him.

Unlike the others in Kain's pack who were just interested in flirting with me, Corvus was looking at me as a friend, I just wish he would at least try to be quiet for a minute or two...or a day and stop asking me questions.

"How old are you?" He asked, knocking me out of my deep thought.

"About one and a half" I answered, looking at the road ahead as I walked side by side with the other Husky.

"Really?! I'm a little over one!" Corvus replied, sounding a little over excited about it as he wagged his tail "Okay then, who are your parents?"

"I don't have any" I answered.

"Any at all?"

"Nope"

"Why? Do you not like them?" Corvus asked, tilting his head.

"No, I just never met them, I was abandoned as a pup" I answered, avoiding his gaze as I continued to walk.

"I'm sorry" Corvus apologized, sounding sincere.

"It's okay, I've learned to live with it" I replied, smiling at the younger dog "Now come on, we need to focus on the direction we're going, we don't want to get lost on the way to Mutsu"

"Wait, one more question, PLEASE?!" Corvus pleaded

I looked at the younger dog to see him wagging his tail and tilting his head as he waited for an answer.

"Fine, but just one more" I answered.

"Okay...How long have you been mates with that dog Kain?"

My eyes shot all the way open and my ears perked up at the pups question, stopping my actions and looking at Corvus.

"What?!"

"How long have you been in love with Kain?" He asked again, changing his question a little.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!" I growled down at the pup, making him flinch.

"But you two were cuddling and nuzzling each other like my Mom and Dad used to do" Corvus replied.

"I would never nuzzle him, never!" I said before stalking off at a speed which made Corvus actually walk fast to keep up.

"He licked your cheek! My Mom does that to Daddy all the time" Corvus retorted, struggling to keep up with me.

"Drop it Corvus, just drop it" I growled.

"But Mommy and Daddy say that..."

"DROP IT CORVUS!" I growled

Corvus jumped and his ears were then pressed up against his skull and his tail was tucked between his legs as he cowered and whimpered.

I sighed, I guess I needed to lighten up on him more, we are going to be spending a lot of time together on this little journey of ours.

I walked over to him and laid next to him before putting on a smile to assure him I wasn't mad.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that" I apologized.

Corvus didn't do anything at first, he just kept looking at me. I rolled my eyes and helped him up, nudging his shoulder a bit with my nose and encouraging him to keep walking. He smiled a bit before continuing to walk.

"Hey Corvus?" I asked, a question of my own popping into my head.

"Yeah?" He asked slowly, looking back at me.

"Who is your Mom?"

Corvus looked back at me, a confused look on his face.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"...Just curious" I answered, which I kinda was.

"Ummmmmm her name is Amaya...why?"

"Oh nothing, just checking something" I answered looking up at the sky.

Corvus must not have thought much about it, seeing as how he turned his head away when I started to look up at the sky. He really didn't know...He didn't know about his parents! Did Minazuki and this 'Amaya' girl really keep it a secret from him?

I contemplated about telling the young pup about him being born from two males but if I did tell him it might encourage him to set out for his mother Minazuki, who was as far as I was concerned either dead or captured.

Kain's POV

"Why hasn't he come back yet Seth?!" I asked pacing around as I waited for Drako to come back from hunting down that Corvus kid.

I had taken a temporary place inside of Minazuki's den, the same with the rest of my pack members including Seth, my second in command. But I stayed up waiting for my mate to come back. Seth came into my den to tell me of the casualty report but I could care less about that, where was Drako?

"Sir, I doubt you should worry about Drako." Seth sighed.

"Ha! Your one to talk Seth! You were the one who had a crush on Drako before I claimed him as mine"

"Sir, everyone had a crush on Drako before you claimed him" Seth replied, rolling his eyes a bit.

I turned to my second in command, as well as my most loyal follower, and growled a bit stopping in my tracks.

"I'm not sure if I like your tone Seth..." I growled.

The said dog gulped and backed away from me a few feet before proceeding to apologize to me.

"S-sorry sir! Please forgive me" He cowered putting his tail between his legs.

"HA! You...two are...pathetic" A familiar voice said from the back of the large den.

I rolled my eyes and looked in the direction of the voice before my vision adjusted to the lack of light and showed the injured Husky in the back, panting and bleeding as he struggled to even stand. The form of the injured Mutsu General.

I smirked and walked towards him, having Seth follow me as I did so.

"What was that Minazuki Sir? I don't think I quite heard you" I grinned before leaning in to the said dog.

"I-I said...you two are...pathetic, j-just like everyone else...in y-your pack" He panted, struggling to stand.

My grinned turned into a smirk before I swiped Minazuki with the back of my paw and making the older dog fall to the ground, with a growl. I then proceeded to walk over him and purposely step full force onto his left hind leg, hearing a sickening, yet pleasing to me, crack as it made contact with the Generals leg.

The older dog yelped and cried out at the pain of his leg breaking, however I just chuckled at his agony and pressed down even harder on the already broken leg.

"Next time you say something like that" I said "Make sure I'm not around"

He looked up at me and tried not to show the obvious pain that he was in by growling and baring his fangs at me, not that I took much notice of it. I simply turned to Seth and smiled at him.

"Why don't you go get Drako for me Seth? It'll keep you busy" I suggested.

"Yes Sir!"

Seth then saluted me before running out of the Generals cave. I turned to Minazuki, who was still growling and baring his fangs at me. I smirked and walked up to him, stepping on his broken paw and making him wince and seize his growling, but he still snapped at me.

"Keep it up Minazuki, because I have a plan for you and your son, and for it, you need to either be broken, or forced to do it" I said before heading outside and going to tell my followers about our success.

"Wait!" Minazuki called out, making me look back at the injured dog.

"What do you need me and my son for?!"

I grinned and flicked my tail once before turning around and looking back at him from the corner of my eye.

"...One of you are going to bare my pups"

Corvus's POV

"Can we stop?! I'm tired..." I whined, sticking out my tongue as I walked a few feet behind Drako.

"We stopped a few minutes ago Corvus!" Drako called out from in front of me.

I threw my hug back and groaned, tired.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T LET ME REST! ALL WE DID WAS SLOW DOWN A BIT!" I complained.

"Just stop whining! We'll walk a bit more and then find a place to rest" Drako replied, not bothering to look back at me now "And a note Corvus, if you want to be a good leader like your father, then stop complaining and buck up!"

I sighed and looked away from him, whispering to myself.

"You buck up..."

Drako's ears shot up and he turned towards me.

"What was that?"

I gulped and stopped walking.

"What was what? I didn't say anything!" I lied, facing him wide-eyed.

"Shut up! Not you Corvus" Drako growled.

The said dog walked up to me and put me behind his taller form, scanning the area. At first, everything was quiet, nothing was disturbing the peaceful quiet except for the rumble in Drako's throat.

"Come on out, I know your there" He spoke up, looking around.

Nothing, no one or nothing came out from anywhere, only more of Drako's constant growling as his gaze traveled around the area we were in. Then, from the brush, out walked a brown and white furred dog. The brown fur stretched all the was from his head all the way to the tip of his tail which curled upwards, while his white fur covered his chest and all of his lower body and paws. His height was even greater than that of Drako's!

The unknown dog grinned as he walked out of the brush, from which I didn't know he was hiding, and continued to stare at Drako before coming to a complete stop just mere yards from me, and an even shorter distance from Drako.

"Still as good as ever I see, Drako" The dog said, grinning.

Drako growled and lowered his form, glaring at the other dog and raising his scruff.

"Seth...what are you doing here?"

The dog known as 'Seth' grinned more and took a step towards us.

"I'm supposed to bring you back and tell you to let Corvus go" His gaze went to me "But I see you've made friends with him, trying to get some pups of your own huh?"

"It's not like that! I left Kain to find a better home, not one where I'm constantly treated like a mate to someone I detest and where I don't have to constantly kill others for no apparent reason" Drako answered, growling at the dog as he took yet another step towards us.

"You know your not going to get that, no matter where you go there is going to be fighting, it's inevitable" Seth replied.

"No, there's that place, somewhere, and I intend to find it" Drako answered, looking back at me and smiling.

"Your an idiot" Seth said before he ran towards us.

Drako turned to the dog and ran at him, meeting in the middle with the loud crack of skulls, the dog known as Seth staggered back. I blinked and saw Drako standing there but the next time I did, he was gone, leaving me and the bigger dog alone. Seth looked at me as he cleared his vision and grinned, the blood from his wound on his head streaming down his face as he did so.

I leaned down and growled my own growl, although it paled in comparison to my Father's and Drako's. Seth ran towards me and I stood my ground, glaring at him as he ran before he tried to snap his jaws at me. I jumped back before he could do so, only to meet another one of his snaps and for me to jump back from that one as well, again and again and again we did this, his jaws barely missing my legs each time.

Seth then, instead of biting at my legs, swiped them from under me and pinned me down by his paw, his grin growing at his accomplishment. I struggled under his paw before the same pressure from Kain's crushing paw started to push the air out of me.

"Kain was right, you are cute when you struggle" Seth said, smiling down at me.

I looked at him and blinked, then I blinked again and saw blood stream down his cheek. He didn't seem to notice it until he was then hit back by an unseen enemy, letting me get back my air and jump back up and away from the attacking dog.

I looked around for Drako, thinking he was the one who was able to get Seth off of me when a buzz of air hit my ears, and Seth gained yet another cut on his shoulder this time. I focused on the sound and each time I heard it, Seth would gain another cut and yelp. A black and white blur hit my eyes and I followed the form, each time it would make contact with Seth he was pushed back more and gained yet another cut.

I looked in awe and in amazement as the black and white blur would go from tree to tree, hitting Seth with each attempt, no matter where. The cuts would appear on his back at times, then his legs, then his back, and sometimes on his face, before they suddenly stopped.

"D-Drako! GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT! LIKE A REAL MAL..."

Before Seth could finish his sentence, Drako jumped from a nearby tree and hit Seth straight into his chest, knocking the other dog back and backing his struggle to gain breath into his lungs.

"Now get out of here Seth, and tell Kain..."I'm not his"...GO!" Drako growled

Seth scrambled to get up before running away from Drako and me and back to Kain and his pack.

"Phew!" Drako sighed, smiling.

"H-How did you do that?!" I asked, amazed at my friends skill.

"Do what?"

"THAT! What you just did! That jumping and the...slashing or what ever that was! That was amazing" I replied, wagging my tail.

"Oh that! That was nothing, just something I learned from an old friend of mine. Why?" Drako asked, scratching behind his ear.

"Can you teach me?"

His scratching stopped.

"Teach me how to do that! I need to learn how to fight if I'm ever going to help my father and the others! Please?!" I requested.

"No..." Drako answered before walking on to the trail again "Oh! We have to walk all night now to get away from Kain, so you better get rid of being tired"

I whined again, both at being turned down to being taught that amazing technique and having to walk all night.

"GAHHHHHHHH PLEASE?! JUST TEACH ME THAT WOULD YOU?!"

"It takes a long time Corvus, and dedication, I didn't even finish my learning, I just know the basics" Drako answered

"PLEASE?"

"No"

"PLEASE?"

"NO!"

Seth's POV

Damn that Drako, he refused to fight like a true male, that's how he won. I'm the fastest in Kain's pack but because of him being taught by that 'Akame' or what ever his name was, all I knew was that Kain wasn't going to be happy when I told him about Drako leaving us.

It took me some time before I finally made it back to Minazuki's den, where Kain was staying, and walked in, limping a bit.

"S-sir I..."

"Where is he Seth?" Kain asked, interrupting me.

"S-sir...I tried to bring him back, b-but he betrayed us! He's traveling with that pup Corvus now!" I answered, keeping my head low.

"He betrayed me?" Kain asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Y-yes sir! H-he told me to tell you "I'm not yours"" I answered, not daring to look at him.

A growl erupted from Kain's throat, making me flinch.

"Damn it! I need him NOW!" Kain growled, before turning to me.

"Sir! We don't need that dog! We can take over Ohu ourselves!" I encouraged.

"Oh I know...But I didn't need Drako for that" Kain said, seductively while he walked toward me.

"S-sir?!"

I took a step backward only to receive a growl from my Leader, making me stop.

"I could always find release some other way..." He said before walking up and grabbing my chin, pulling our muzzles close to each other.

"B-but S-sir! Isn't that what Minazuki is for?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"I already tried, he won't let me near him without trying to snap at me" He answered, pulling our muzzles closer "Besides..." He leaned me over so I was at his ear "...Your really cute in this light"

I blushed wildly, he never did this before!

Kain pulled me close until our hips were connected and he kissed my cheek before a paw went up and pressed into the back of my head, making my head go to his shoulder and hold it there before his other paw went down and grabbed my ass roughly, making me blush more.

"Mmmmmmm untouched, as I thought..." He said, rubbing my ass "...It's going to take a lot of preparation, but it'll be worth it"

He slapped my ass roughly and made me yelp like a newborn pup, making me actually enjoy it for some reason.

"Either way..." He leaned into my ear and licked my neck before whispering into my ear.

"We're going to have a lot of fun..."

**Hmmmmmmmm I wonder what's going to happen there ;) Well the next chapter will be my first lemon on this sight I'll tell you that ;) Please tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time ;)**


	4. Claimed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

**Warning: KainxSeth **

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

Corvus's POV

I was walking the whole night with Drako, trying to get him to teach me how to do that thing he was doing when he attacked Seth, I was truly impressed with his speed, strength and agility when he was fighting that dog. Needless to say, I wanted to learn how to fight like that.

So I've been asking him while we walked the whole night on our way to Mutsu, but he keeps denying my proposal and continuing to walk. But heck I was determined, and a little stubborn.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"Corvus...you've been asking me to all night, what will make you quit?" Drako asked, looking back at me.

"Teach me! Teach me how to do all of that stuff you did and I'll stop!" I offered, smiling.

"Hmmmmmmm...No" Drako replied before walking further away.

"But how else am I going to learn how to fight? I keep losing, I need to get stronger, to help everyone! Your the only one who can teach me right now" I ranted, pacing to catch up to the older dog.

"Corvus, as much as I would like to teach you, I can't"

"WHY?!"

"It's really hard training, and I don't think you can do it..." Drako answered, stopping and looking at me.

"Fine! If you won't teach me then I'll find someone else who will!" I said, walking away from him.

"Oh and where are you going?"

"To go find someone who can teach me to fight!" I answered, closing my eyes as I walked away from the other dog.

"Corvus get back here!" Drako yelled.

I huffed and continued to walk away from the said dog, not even bothering to open my eyes to even attempt to look back at him, I just kept walking and humming to myself in an attempt to block out his yells.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea.

I took another step forward and felt nothing there, opening my eyes, I saw a river below me, the stream of water hitting rocks as it passed through them. I yelped and tried to gain some footing, but it was useless.

My weight dragged me down the cliff as I fell, hearing the sound of Drako as I did so. The air rushing past me as the water's view got closer and closer with each second that passed by as I fell.

When I hit the water, I instantly started choking on water as if filled my lungs, choking. I reached the surface and coughed out the water, only to be hit with more as I was drifted away. I gasped for air, desperately trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. But as I tried to, I was suddenly greeted by a rock and was thrashed into it, my head hitting the object and making my vision go black.

Seth's POV

I felt Kain's strong paw slid up and down my ass, petting my lower body as he held a paw on my head, keeping my head at his shoulder.

"S-sir...I-I don't think we should to do this..." I said, murring at the rubbing I was getting down below.

Kain's paw stopped it's rubbing and slowly made it's way up to my back while the other grabbed my chin and raised it so our eyes were meeting. His paw pulled my muzzle to his, pulling us into a deep kiss.

I felt his paw wrap around my waist and pull our hips together, I could feel his raging hard cock press up against my inner, the heat from it making me moan like a female into the kiss. It was so big! At least twice as big and as thick as mine! As continued to kiss, I started to think of what he wanted from me.

How could I fit him inside of me?! He was just to big for me, I'm sure if he tried to mate me then I would be split in two and if I used my mouth I would probably be gagging and choking on his massive cock.

Kain separated us from the kiss, letting our mixed saliva connect us in a thin line. I was panting like a female in heat while the paw that was on my chin moved up to my cheek and stayed there.

"Tell me Seth..." He started, leaning in again "...Do you still think we shouldn't do this?" He asked, smirking.

I slowly shook my head. I wanted him. I wanted him so bad I could almost taste it.

"Good boy...Now, how about we make you want it more? Just to get you to be more...cooperative" He asked, his paw stroking my cheek as the other one went down and smacked my ass roughly, making me cry out in pleasure and need.

"I'll take that as a yes" He said.

I felt the paw that was stroking my cheek push my head down to his lower body, all the way down to his perfectly shaped orbs. I blushed hard at the sight, they were so perfectly rounded and big and they lead up to his giant cock. I stared at it, it's texture, the tapered tip that leaked pre-cum. It...looked delicious.

"Go on..." He encouraged "Take a good long whiff"

His paw pushed me forward and made my nose go to his balls, the smell of his musk hit me like a falling rock. The masculine and musky smell making my head spin in delight as I stuck my nose in deeper to get more of the amazing smell.

"That's it, you like the smell Seth?" He asked, knowing my answer.

"Y-yes...you smell so...good..." I answered, taking yet another deep whiff.

I felt Kain's gaze on me as he let me smell his musk over and over again. The scent getting stronger and more pleasant with each inhale from my nose. But soon I started to feel weird, my whole body was starting to increase in temperature, especially in my lower body.

The heat traveled to my cock, making me want release as I started to whimper and shake in need. The heat also traveled to my tail hole, it seared inside of me in an almost unimaginable pain, I felt like I was a female in heat! Wanting a males rod inside of my little tight hole and to take the pain away with his pearly white fluids.

"So, it finally worked huh?" Kain asked, getting up and walking behind me.

"W-what worked? W-what's going on w-with me? I-it feels like my insides are on fire!" I asked, looking back at him.

"My musk..." He started before licking his finger "...I guess you could say my musk is like an aphrodisiac, it makes you incredibly horny and...cooperative, just like Drako was when we first mated "

"It hurts!" I cried, closing my eyes and clenching my teeth as I tried to deal with the intense torture that my body was giving me. The heat almost controlled my body, making my tail curled up by itself, exposing my untouched tail hole to the much larger dog.

"I know...would you like for some relief from the pain Seth?" Kain asked, his tone dark, still licking his finger.

"Y-yes! Please Sir!" I answered, looking back at my leader.

His face grew a smirk before he patted my left ass cheek softly, and telling me I was a good boy, making my face go scarlet. I then felt the finger that he had been licking being pressed up against my untouched tail hole, I clenched my teeth as he pushed the finger inside, stretching my hole as it went deeper and deeper inside of me.

"Mmmmmm even tighter than I thought, your a virgin aren't you Seth?" He asked, whispering in my ear ass his finger went deeper into me and making me blush.

"Y-yes Sir..." I answered, not looking at him.

He chuckled as his finger reached all it could into my ass before pulling it out and pushing it back in, doing so over and over again. I began to moan with each time his finger pushed into me at the wonderful feeling of my inner walls being massaged by my leaders finger. Then another was added, making my walls become more stretched and intensify the pleasure that I was given.

"D-don't stop! Please Sir, don't stop!" I cried out.

I dug my claws into the ground under me, standing outstretched for the fingering as it grew more and more pleasurable. Then his fingers were taken out, leaving my hole gasping and the painful burning sensation return.

"S-sir! Please! Put them back in!" I begged looking back at him.

He smirked and shook his head, he then walked around to my front and hoisted himself onto my front, his paws wrapped around my neck and his cock swung in front of my face as he mounted me. The smell of the musk returning and making the pain in both my cock and ass hurt even more.

"Please me first, then I'll give you a pleasure you won't forget" He replied, looking down at me as he thrusted his hips forward, making his cock poke my lips.

I blushed and stared at the cock for a bit, his tip was already leaking a decent amount of pre-cum as it ran down and dropped onto the ground below us. I was eager to taste it. I leaned forward and with my tongue licked the head of his rod, the taste was so amazing! It was salty and even sweet, but it also had the taste of his musk. I immediately loved it and started to lick around his cock, hoping to get some more of his delicious pre-cum.

I eagerly licked up each and every drop that came from his cock, not letting any of it hit the ground, and letting the pre slid down my throat and into my stomach.

"You know..." Kain said "...you'll get more of my pre-cum if you suck on it"

I stopped my licking, looking at the saliva covered cock in front of me, then a drop of pre-cum was making its way down his rod and I had all the motivation I needed. I opened my muzzle wide and took his cock into my mouth, getting the drop of pre-cum into my mouth and sucking it into my throat.

I could taste all of him, his whole cock was even more tasty as I let my tongue control itself, letting it flick and go all over his cock while I sucked on him eagerly, shots of pre-cum were constantly being let loose into my mouth. I smiled and suck more, taking in his giant cock as much as I could, hearing him moan on top of me.

"Mmmmmmm you love that cock don't you? You also seem pretty good at giving blow jobs, are you sure you haven't done this before?" Kain asked, thrusting his hips into my mouth and forcing me to take in more than I could.

I choked and gagged on his cock, spitting it out as I did so, Kain climbed off of my upper body and watched me as I tried to get some air into my lungs.

"Maybe we should skip to the next part, you don't seem ready to suck on my cock...yet" Kain suggested, smirking as he reached under me and grabbed my already painfully hard dick, making me cry out like a little pup.

"S-SIR! Stop teasing me, please!" I begged.

My body was going crazy with need, my hole was twitching like crazy with need, and my cock was dripping pre-cum all over as it pooled below me.

"Fine...we'll go to the main course" He replied.

Kain went around to my back end, slapping my ass once he was there and making me cry out again. He smirked and licked up from my ass to my neck, making a shiver of pleasure run up my spine, he then nuzzled my neck and kissed it. I looked back at him, seeing the lust in his eyes, and kissed him lustfully, feeling him slip his tongue into my mouth.

His tongue explored every nook and cranny of my pre-cum covered mouth and I let him, only letting my tongue rub up against his as I let him take full control over the situation and my mouth.

I let my paws explore his body, feeling every muscle in his extremely masculine body as they traveled but landed on his chest. His paws were also exploring my body as we shared a lustful kiss, they traced their way down and landed at my lower cheeks, lightly rubbing them and making me moan into the kiss.

We continued our make out session for awhile before we broke apart for air, both looking into the others eyes before he gently laid me down on my back and stood over me, his warm and slick cock touching my stomach as he looked down at me.

"Sir..." I spoke, softly looking up at him while he looked down at me with lust.

"I'm going to mate you now, it will hurt at first, but it'll feel really good in a bit" Kain said as his cock trailed down my stomach and to my still burning and exposed ass.

I sighed, waiting for the pain that I knew was coming. Kain then pushed his huge cock into my hole, stretching the inner ring muscle and making me clench my teeth as he pushed more in.

"S-SIR STOP IT HURTS!" I cried, crying a bit.

He didn't. He just smiled and kept pushing inside of my hole. I threw my head back and arched my back, trying to distract myself from the pain. Kain put a paw on my chest and pushed me down, holding me there as he pushed more of his huge rod into me.

"Mmmmmmmm so tight, you have such a fuckable ass Seth" Kain complimented as he pushed in half of his cock.

I screamed in pain, he stretched me so much! I felt like I was being ripped in two by my Leaders cock as it got bigger and bigger as he proceeded into me. My own rod was still burning and leaking pre-cum. Then the heat in my ass was extinguished as Kain stuck all of his dick into me, the pleasure was unimaginable! I arched my back, screamed Kain's name, and came prematurely, painting my chest, stomach and chin in my white pearly cum making the torturous heat in my dick extinguish as well.

Kain chuckled and looked down at me, I was a panting mess. The cum that was on my body stayed there and stuck to my fur and stained it. Kain smiled and pulled out of me, leaving only the tip in, before slamming back in hard, making me scream his name again. He did it again, and again and again, making me cry out his name each time he slammed his cock into me.

"You like that?! You like my cock in your ass?!"

"Yes Kain I love it! Harder Sir! Please!" I pleaded, looking up at him as I was fucked like a slut.

I got my wish when his paws went to my shoulders and pinned me down to the den floor, rutting my ass and actually pushing me across the den floor as he did. My eyes went into the back of my head, the feeling of his cock rutting into me was an indescribable pleasure! He made my thoughts go away, all I could focus on was being fucked by my Leader.

Kain then pulled out of me and stood up, looking down at me.

"Get up and present yourself to me...I want to take your cute little ass correctly, like the little cock slut you are" Kain ordered, his cock leaking pre-cum as he stared at me.

I blushed, quickly getting up and turning around to present my ass to him, raising my leaking tail hole and giving him a good view of my now non-virgin pucker. I shaked my ass at him, showing him I want to be fucked and teasing him a bit.

He grinned and quickly mounted me, pointing his tip at my pucker before thrusting all the way in and fucking me like a wild beast trying to tie with his mate and cum into her. Thats what I felt like as I was mated by my Leader, I wanted to be tied with him and have him cum into my ass, claim me as his like he did Drako.

I wanted to be his, I wanted to be his mate!

"Sir! Please tie with me! I want your knot in me!" I pleaded, moaning with each thrust as I lowered my front end for him to fuck my ass like I wanted him to.

"Don't you worry Seth, I'm almost done with your cute little ass, you'll have my knot in you in a bit, little slut" He growled, leaning over and nibbling my neck as he rutted my ass.

I felt his knot kiss my ass with each thrust of his hips, he was trying to get his huge knot into my little ass. I whimpered in anticipation as it started to go into me. The huge chuck of flesh pushing past my inner ring as it went deeper and deeper into me. I cried out, my cock was swaying back and forth with each thrust, while Kain's balls and hips hit mine with a loud smack.

"SIR I'M SO CLOSE!" I moaned, looking back at the dog who was fucking my ass sore.

"CUM! I WANT YOU TO CUM WHEN I DO!" Kain moaned, throwing his head back and howling as his knot finally buried itself inside of me, tying us together.

His spunk was released into my insides, painting them white with his cum and keeping it trapped inside of me with his knot. My own cock twitched and throbbed as it shot out my white pearly liquids all over the floor under us. Both of us moaned and panted as we came down from our sexual highs and fell down to the ground, me laying down in my own essence while Kain laid on me.

The den was filled with our panting and moans as Kain and I laid there, tied by his knot, in our own mess. Then I felt Kain's jaws wrap around my shoulder and bite down, making me wince and cry out, only to be soothed by his warm tongue afterwards.

"Your mine now...and your not going to leave me like Drako did...got it?" He asked, licking my shoulder.

"Y-yes sir..." I answered, blushing at his words.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him, our noses touching.

"Don't call me 'Sir' anymore, your mine now, call me Kain got that?"

"Yes Kain..." I answered, smiling at him.

He smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before tucking me under him securely and putting his head on top of mine, our tails wrapping together.

"Get some rest Seth okay? We have some work to do later" Kain said, licking my forehead.

"O-okay" I replied, letting my eyes close as I started to fall asleep under Kain.

"Goodnight...my mate" He said, kissing my cheek and falling asleep.

I opened my eyes and stared at him. HE CALLED ME HIS MATE! I was actually smiling at the thought, being mates with Kain...the leader of our pack. There could actually be some benefits to this...

"G-goodnight Kain..." I replied, before falling asleep next to my new mate.

Corvus's POV

I opened my eyes to the sight of blurs, everything was a blur, I couldn't see straight, all I could hear was the sound of others around me.

"...We can't stay here for him Grey..."

"...We have to find...in...Ohu..."

"Shut up! We...wait...go back inside"

The blurs started to move and go away, only leaving one left in my vision. My eye sight started to clear until I saw another dog standing in front of me, looking down at me and smiling as I looked at him.

I examined him closely and noticed he was a German Shepherd of some sort, but his fur was all gray in color, which was unusual in dogs of his breed, with shades of black around his ears and muzzle

"Hey, you okay there little guy? You must have hit your head pretty hard" It asked, the voice indicating it was a male.

"Y-yeah, I think..."

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked, tilting his head

"N-not really..." I answered rubbing my sore head.

"What's your name little guy?" The dog asked

"Corvus, who are you?"

He stood proud and tall, showing he was actually pretty well muscled, and smiled down at me.

"The names Grey, nice to meet you!"

**Hmmmmmmmmmm I wonder who this Grey is? Also I wonder where Drako could be now? Well I guess we'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out :) Well that was my first lemon...I hope you enjoyed the whole chapter, Please tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time!**


	5. Caleb: The Lazy General and Grey

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

Kain's POV

I woke up to the feeling of something soft and smaller than what I was usually used to waking up to. When my vision cleared, I could see the sleeping form of Seth curled up next to me, his back was against my chest as his head laid under mine. My paw was unconsciously wrapped around his waist and my tail was under him. His chest was slowly going up and down , showing that he was still asleep.

"Seth..."

I lifted my head from on top of him and looked down at his smiling face. He seemed like he was happy and content with being mated by me, and as was I. However, my eyes trailed down his smaller body and I smirked, he was mine. All mine. I wasn't about to let him go to anyone else, the dogs around here have a habit of taking a liking to who ever I claim, so Seth would probably get some wandering looks from the others.

My nose found it's way to his shoulder where I had marked him and started to sniff at it. I could smell my scent on him, just faintly but it will soon show off more. I got up and stretched out, now I had to worry about Drako.

If he somehow did go to Ohu he would tell everyone my plan and everything I did so far will have been for nothing! I couldn't let that happen, I sighed and looked at the back of the long cave, seeing the wounded Minazuki sleeping with his back to me.

"Thats right, there is still you" I said to myself.

He still had to bare my pups, but if he kept denying my advances and attacking me like he always does then he'll end up dying before he can conceive my pups so they can rule Ohu when I pass away. I was able to luckily tear some ligaments in his legs before he was able to bite me, so he won't be able to escape from this den, or practically walk for that matter.

"S-sir?"

I turned to see the now awake shape of Seth looking at me with his half lidded eyes, his tail curling around his hips like a female and making me chuckle at his posture.

"I thought I told you not to call me that anymore Seth?" I asked walking over to my mate and touching noses with him.

"I-I'm sorry Kain" Seth apologized, blushing as we touched noses.

"No problem my mate" I replied, winking at the younger dog before curling up next to him.

He smiled at the word and leaned his head back into my chest fur, wagging his tail as he did so.

"So what are you going to do about Drako and that Corvus kid?"

I could now feel that Minazuki was up and listening to us, I turned in his direction and saw that his ears were slightly perked up and his head was now looking at us out of the corner of his eye.

"I'll send someone else to get them, you're going to stay here with me" I answered, licking Seth's forehead.

"Who? Ren?" Seth asked, suggesting my old lieutenant.

"No. He'd rather kill them and then bring them back, Dylan will get distracted to easily. Send Caleb, he needs to get his ass up for once" I answered, knocking through all of my generals before choosing the strongest of them all.

"Caleb? But he's so...lazy" Seth objected.

"I know, but he'll have to get up sometime"

"Would you like me to go fetch him?" Seth asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

I smiled and nuzzled him, he was so cute. How did I not notice this about him before?

"Sure thing, and don't be afraid to show off my mark, I don't want others trying to mate with you" I answered, nibbling on his neck.

"O-okay Kain, I'll be back soon" Seth replied, getting up and stretching.

I saw the opportunity and took it by slapping his cute little ass once more, making him yelp and stand straight up, looking back at me with a blush across his face. I simply grinned and winked at him. He smiled and walked out of the den, looking kinda awkward from our mating, he must have been quite sore.

"And if you hurry back we can have a quickie" I yelled out.

Seth looked back at me and smiled, a blush very noticeable on his face, before running off and making me chuckle.

"Your just using him aren't you?" Minazuki asked.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the wounded general, staying a good distance away in case he tried something.

"Now why would you say that?"

He winced and turned to me, looking at me with pain in his expression as he tried to move his legs.

"You have no passion for him, just lust"

"Of course I have passion for him, I just simply don't show it towards him, and what would you know about passion? From what I heard you didn't have your mate long before he died" I asked, smirking at him.

He cringed, the memory of his mate dying was hitting him, I was getting to him. Soon I would brake his will and he will be cooperative enough to mate and bare my pups like he was meant to.

"It's true, he did die before long and its true that I didn't get to show him that much passion, but it didn't stop us from having passion, or love for that matter" Minazuki replied.

His mate...

That's how I'll brake him.

I smirked and flicked my tail to the side, he will brake, even if I have to brake his bones to do so.

"Tell me Minazuki, how did you feel when he finally died? Did you try to hide it from the others?"

He looked away from my direction, trying to make me not see his face and its sad expressions. He was growling slightly and his scruff was sticking up, indicating that he was either mad or irritated with me, not that I cared.

"Shut up..."

"Did you try to hide your tears? Did you go to his body and tell him to wake up?"

"I said shut up! Don't talk about my mate..."

"Did you not get to tell him you were pregnant with his pup? That you were pregnant with Corvus?"

"SHUT UP!"

I could now hear the sound of his sobs, his entire body was shaking and trying to calm himself down.

"How did it feel when Akatora died?"

Seth's POV

"Caleb? Caleb?"

I walked into the said dogs den, it was always so dark in the dens he picked out, I don't know how he sleeps all night and day almost twenty four seven, its rare that anyone sees him coming out from this den and walking around, but hey all of Kain's Generals have a flaw. For Caleb, it was his laziness.

"Ugh, what do you want now Seth?" I heard from the darkest corner of the cave.

"I don't want anything, its Kain, he needs you to do something" I answered, staying at the entrance.

"UGH! What does he want me to do now?!" Caleb asked, sounding like his usual lazy self.

"Hunt down Drako and that Corvus kid and bring them back, safely!" I explained, scratching my ear.

"Drako? Why Drako?" Caleb asked.

I sighed, remembering the fight that Drako and I had, and the fact that I lost to him but I did gain Kain as a mate so I'm pretty happy about that.

"He betrayed us, he's currently going towards Mutsu with Corvus, Minazuki's son"

"So...I'm supposed to go and bring him back along with Minazuki's kid?" Caleb asked.

I could see the faint glow of his eyes from the back of the cave, he sure could be intimidating when he wants to but he was just to lazy to do much about anything, Kain has to practically scream at him to get him to walk around a bit.

"Yes and right now Caleb" I answered.

I heard him whine and groan before he started to come out from the shadows, a rather big Shikoku Inu, even if he wasn't as tall as Kain, although his color and size made him look more like a wolf than a dog. His eyes glowed a bright yellow color, making them look gold and constantly shining. No one knew how his eyes did what they do, but everyone got used to them.

He cracked his neck, and his shoulders as he walked out, I could hear all of his muscles popping and cracking, showing that he was asleep for quite a long time, either that or he lied about his age and he's really just an old man.

"Fine, I'll go but I'm going to bring a few others, I can't carry both of them once I get them" He replied, passing me but then stopped and looked at me.

"You should wash up, I could smell Kain and his 'juices' on you before you even entered the den"

I blushed and looked away from the bigger dog, I could hear him chuckle and laugh as he petted my head.

"Hey its okay Seth, I'm surprised he didn't claim you earlier" Caleb added, making me blush even more.

"If your trying to help, your not" I replied.

"Just watch out, dogs around here have a habit of taking a liking to who ever Kain claims" Caleb reminded, winking at me.

"If I didn't know better, I would say that you were flirting with me Caleb"

He smiled and laughed before petting my head again, I snapped at his paw and forced him to pull it back.

"You know my policy on dating..."

"You mean the "I only date Kishu Inu, and German Shepherds" one?"

He grinned and started walking out of the den, wagging his massive tail as he did so.

"Yup, thats the one"

"Why do you only date males from those breeds?"

He stopped his advancement and turned his head to look at me from the corner of his eye, a faint grin plastered on his face as he gave me his answer.

"Because...they're always cute"

Drako's POV

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it" I cursed to myself, looking around for Corvus.

I told him to look where he was going and what does he do? Falls down a cliff. Ugh he was really starting to become more trouble than he was worth. Now I had to find him and apologize to the pup to see if he would take me to Mutsu, considering he wasn't dead, then I would be in big trouble.

His scent was getting stronger, he must have gotten out of the water somewhere near here. I was currently walking at the edge of the river, hearing the rapidly moving water hit against the rocks as I walked on the shore. I finally came across a few drops of blood on the shore, coming out of the water.

"This is where you came out, now where did you go?" I asked

I sniffed the blood and followed the direction the scent was coming from. At least he was alive. Now to find the little pup trouble maker.

Minazuki's POV

"OH! KAIN HARDER!"

"Mmmmmmm you like that huh?"

'Ugh...could they be louder?' I asked myself.

I was surprised the whole pack couldn't hear the sounds of Kain and Seth mating, again. Seth's constant cries and sounds of begging were driving me insane when I tried to rest. I needed to get better, to get my legs healed. Kain sent some more of his dogs after my son, and he was apparently stronger than Seth.

I once again tried to move at least one of my hurting legs, nothing. He tore something when he started to break my legs, now all I could do is lay here and wait until he brings my son here, or my son brings some reinforcements from Mutsu, either way, it was going to take awhile before anything happened.

My only regret.

Was that I didn't tell Corvus about his father before he left, he deserved to know. But I was to stubborn to finally tell him about Akatora. His father...

"KAIN! KAIN! KAIN! KAIN!..."

"So close, your going to be sore for awhile Seth, you and your little tight ass"

I growled.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP?!" I yelled, looking back at the two dogs.

Their mating session stopped. I could now see that Seth was under Kain, his rear end raised high up for the bigger dog to take while his front end was lowered to the ground, he was panting and looking at me, his eyes filled with lust.

Kain on the other hand had both his paws around the smaller dogs legs and was leaning over Seth, smiling at me and he kept his place on his subordinates back.

"Would you like to join us Minazuki? Seth here gives amazing blow jobs" Kain asked, biting his 'mates' neck and making him moan.

I growled and turned back around, looking away from the two dogs.

"I'll take that as a no" Kain said before the moans started to continue.

'Ugh...if I never hear another moan again it will be to soon...'

Corvus's POV

"Grey huh? Thats a really nice name!" I said cheerfully, wagging my tail as I looked up at the gray furred dog.

"Thanks and Corvus is a really nice name to!" Grey replied, helping me up.

I was a bit dizzy at first, almost falling over but thanks to Grey, I didn't. Instead I fell and he lowered his shoulder to meet his eyes, our noses almost touching. He looked down at our noses and pulled away, making sure I had a steady foot hold.

"So what were you doing in that river?" Grey asked, nudging me to walk.

"I fell in, I wasn't looking where I was walking and I fell off of a cliff and into that river" I explained, feeling kinda stupid at the moment for my story.

"You fell in?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, I know kinda stupid of me to do that" I answered, lowering my head.

"No I don't think so..." He replied, I looked up at him to see a friendly smile on his face "...it could happen to anyone, it just happened to you"

I smiled as we walked, he sure did have a skill for cheering others up, he was kinda nice to for a dog I just met.

We walked into a small opening in some tree's, revealing a nice clear opening and about three other dogs. Two were huddled near each other, nuzzling and licking each other. They were both German Shepherds from the look of it, like Grey. Both of their fur color was black and brown, however the smaller one was lighter in color, showing signs that it was a female.

The other dog however was a different kind of breed, a dark brown colored Pit bull. As soon as I entered the opening his eyes were on me, showing hate in them that kinda made me scared.

"I thought I told you to leave him there Grey?" He growled, laying down.

"Well I decided not to, so deal with it" Grey answered, laying down on the opposite side of the Pit bull.

Grey turned to me and used his head to urge me over to him, which I did. I sat close to him, feeling the most safe there out of all the strangers, I wished Drako was here.

"Corvus, this is Francis" Grey introduced, pointing at the Pit bull.

I smiled and walked over to him, getting up from the safe spot beside Grey and offered my paw to him.

"Hello Francis, I'm Corvus"

He simply looked at the paw then back up at me before he turned around and pretended to go to sleep.

"Sorry about him..." The unknown German Shepherd apologized "...The guy has a stick up his ass!" He yelled, making sure Francis heard him, although there was no reaction from the other dog.

"I'm Sam, and this is my mate Jane" The German Shepherd introduced, nuzzling his mate.

"Hello there Corvus" Jane said, smiling.

"Hey! I'm sorry if I caused any of you trouble..."

"No trouble at all" Sam said "Grey saw you floating in the water and decided to save you"

"Grey?" I asked, looking at the grey furred dog.

He smiled and looked back, his tail wagging behind him.

"Yeah, he didn't give up on you, you were drowning and he was luckily able to get the water out of your lungs" Jane answered.

He saved me...

"T-thank you! Thank you Grey"

The said dog smiled and laughed a bit, flipping over on to his back and acting like a month old pup.

"It was nothing, no thanks needed" He replied

I rolled my eyes, I couldn't figure out this guy, he was acting like a pup now but just a few minutes ago it was as if he was a leader.

"Where are you headed to Corvus?" Sam asked

"Mutsu! My fathers pack was attacked and I'm heading to Mutsu to get some help!" I answered.

"Mutsu? A young pup like you isn't old enough to be going all the way to Mutsu by yourself, you could get hurt." Jane suggested.

"I'm not alone, I was traveling with Drako! He's my friend, I better go find him, but thanks for your kindness" I thanked before walking away from the group of dogs, only to be stopped by Grey.

"Wait?! Where are you going?!" He asked, his paw in my way.

"I'm going to go find my friend..." I answered, looking back at the older dog.

"No! It's to late at night for that! Why don't you stay here for the night?" Grey suggested

I looked at his paw, then down at mine. I really needed to go find Drako and get to Mutsu, but I did need to rest, I had no idea where I was or where he was for that matter, it wouldn't do much good if I looked for him at night. Maybe it would be a good idea to wait until morning to go find my friend.

"Fine...but just for the night, then I have to go" I answered

Grey smiled and barked happily, licking my cheek and making me smile at his happiness, although I wasn't sure what he was so happy about, I mean we did JUST meet and all.

Grey laid down, close to Sam and Jane. While I laid down close to Grey, I just met them and I knew to keep my suspicions about those who I just met, I was going to wait for them to fall asleep but before I knew it, and against my will, I passed out.

Grey's POV

I looked down at Corvus's sleeping body, his face showing such serenity and peace, it was hard to believe that he almost died and he looked so happy sleeping with his tail curled around him and his paws underneath his head like that. He was so cute.

"You like him!" Sam blurted out, grinning at me.

"No I don't!"

"Don't try to hide it Grey, your bad at lying and even worse when it comes to trying to hide that you like someone" Jane replied, nuzzling Sam's neck.

"Then you two must be going blind, because I don't like him" I retorted.

Corvus started to shiver, he was still wet from almost drowning and he must have been freezing because of the wind and the water on his fur. Seeing this, I wrapped my paw around his waist and pulled him close to my chest, keeping my paw close to him to act a humans blanket.

"Sure you don't..." Sam concluded sarcastically, laying his head down.

"I don't!"

"Sure..." Jane replied, using the same sarcastic tone as her mate before laying her head under Sam's and joined him in sleep.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at Corvus, his smile making me smile as I gently laid my head on top of his, he responded by gently nuzzling my neck in his sleep and leaving his head under mine. My face was now covered in a blush, he was just so cute and now he nuzzled me! I had only imagined getting nuzzled like Jane does to Sam...So...this is what it feels like. I fell asleep with a smile on my face tonight, thinking about Corvus as I did so.

I'll admit it, I REALLY liked him and it was only going to get better.

**Long chapter huh? Lol Well I hooped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :) I wonder what is going to happen when Grey's pack and Drako meet? And what is going to happen when Caleb finally catches up to Corvus? Well we'll have to wait and see until the next chapter lol ;) Please Review and tell me how I did. And as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	6. Corvus's Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

Minazuki's POV

I opened, my eyes, it was dark and quiet inside of the cave that I used to call my home, and now I call it my prison. I looked over at Kain to see him sleeping on top of Seth, his paw on the younger dogs waist as they slept through another mating session. Their chests slowly rising and falling down indicating that they were truly asleep.

This was my chance.

I tried to get up but failed, falling down and almost yelping, I had to look over at Kain and Seth to make sure that they were still asleep, once I saw that they were still sleep I looked down at my nearly crippled legs. My legs were still not responding that well to any standing, and I needed to stand to get out of here. I once again tried to get up, my legs were shaking under my weight, barely able to hold me up. I lifted one paw up and took a step forward, almost braking under the weight.

I winced with each step, it hurt so bad, the feeling of trying to walk on my broken and torn legs, but maybe if I got out of here then I could find someone who is willing to help me, it would take awhile but I could do it.

I slowed down when I reached Kain, I could try to kill him, but I was weak and if I didn't do it fast enough I could end up dead myself, and that wouldn't help anyone. Instead, I continued to walk outside, looking around I saw no guards, no one in sight, which was strange usually there would have been at least one guard but I considered myself lucky and continued to slowly walk.

"Okay, I can do this..." I whispered to myself, trying to heighten my spirt as I walked very slowly.

Nothing yet, there was no one following me and I didn't hear anyone signaling that I had escaped. This might actually work.

It was quite awhile before I saw the sign that I had reached my packs border, all I needed to do was find somewhere outside that border that provided me a descent place to rest for a bit. If I made it that is. I came across a den with a male dog inside of it, sleeping. I avoided the den and proceeded to walk around to not stir any sounds. Unfortunately, that didn't help.

"What are you doing?" Someone asked.

I turned around and was greeted with the sight of a relatively big dog, I recognized him as Caleb, the dog that was supposed to be tracking down that Drako and my son. He stared down at me with a blank face. I growled and tried to snap at him only to end up on the ground again from my destroyed legs.

"Trying to escape are we?" He asked, tilting his head.

I continued to growl at him, I was so close to getting out and then it was ruined by this dog. I snapped at him, trying to make him back off, but he continued to look at me with that same blank expression.

"I'll take that as a yes" Caleb sighed.

He went to pick me up by my scruff but I bit his neck, trying to cut off his access to air. He simply looked at me, glared was more like it. No blood met my muzzle as my fangs sank into his fur, almost like my teeth weren't even there. He raised his neck, picking my upper body off of the ground as he did so, and simply shook me off.

"Your fangs...I thought they would actually cut me, guess not"

"H-how? How did they not cut you?"

He simply looked at his fur and dusted it off before looking back at me.

"I don't know, just born with it I guess" He answered "They say its like I have steel fur"

I agreed, my fangs have pierced the hide of bears and I couldn't even come close to laying a scratch on him

"So what are you going to do now? Take me back to your leader I'm guessing..." I asked, sighing at my failed attempt to escape.

"Are you going to walk there or are you going to make me carry you?"

"If you think for one minute that I'm going to come peacefully then you have another thing coming, I won't go with out a fight" I answered, standing up, with my legs threatening to give out from under me.

"Ugh...Just get going would you?"

"What?"

"You heard me, go. Before someone finds you limping out here" Caleb answered, turning to walk away.

"Wait, why are you letting me just walk away?"

"I don't want to carry you back, I'm tired and I have to much work as it is, I'm supposed to be meeting the others in a bit and then I have to go hunt down Drako and your kid"

"Corvus..."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt your kid, neither will my men, we don't hurt kids" Caleb assured before walking off.

I stood there as he walked off, watching him. Why was someone like him partnered with Kain? He seemed nothing like his leader or any other of his followers. They all had bloodlust, but not him. He didn't seem to care about any of this.

I shook my head, now wasn't the time. I needed to find a safe place to stay, and fast!

Grey's POV

"Wake up lover boy, wake up"

"Ugh...Five more minutes" I groaned, keeping my eyes closed.

Sam always has to wake me up because of my habit of sleeping in to many times. Not that he can complain, Francis near works me to death everytime we go hunting, so he was pretty used to waking me up after waking himself up.

"Come on lover boy, get up!"

I felt Sam's paw slap me on the side of my head, making my eyes open and glare at him, a paw coming up to where he hit me and rubbing it. I could see the smirk plastered on his face before he went to his mate and nuzzled her to get up.

I yawned and was about to get up when I felt the weight of something on paw. When I looked down I was blessed with the sight of the young Husky that had fallen asleep with me the previous night. His soft furred head pressed up against my chest and his smaller body pressed up against mine.

I smiled at the sight, his face was one of peace and serenity as his head laid near my chest. His warmth was bringing me joy, more joy than I thought it would. I was just sleeping next to a stranger not someone that I had known for my entire life. Why was I already so happy that he was sleeping near me

"Hey pervert!" Jane yelled, her face having a grin across her muzzle as looking at me.

"What? I'm not a pervert!" I retorted, my paw pulling Corvus's body closer.

"Coming from the one who was just ogling a pups body" Francis retorted, stretching out his body.

"I wasn't ogling him! I was just looking at him sleeping!"

"Pervert" Jane joked, giggling as she nuzzled Sam.

"I'm. Not. A. Pervert!" I growled.

"Whatever, pervert...Would you wake up your boyfriend so we can get going?!" Francis asked, although he made it sound more like a demand.

"He's not my boyfriend either!" I replied.

I looked down at Corvus and saw that he was still asleep, I nudged him, reluctant to wake him up from what seemed to be like a really good sleep. It didn't take long before his eye lids lifted and revealed his beautiful eyes, still dazed and confused but beautiful none the less.

"Hey Corvus...it's time to wake up..." I whispered, nudging his smaller head.

"Grey? Is that you?" Corvus asked, rubbing his face with his small paws.

"Yeah...its me, we have to get going really soon" I informed, nudging him again.

"O-okay, where are you four going to be going?" Corvus asked.

"Ohu!" Sam answered, over hearing our conversation.

"Ohu? What's that?" Corvus asked

"You don't know what Ohu is?" Jane asked, tilting her head.

Corvus shook his head, getting up from my side and walking over to the other German Shepherds and sitting down in front of them, as if waiting for them to tell him a story about Ohu. Personally, I was actually really surprised that Corvus hadn't heard about Ohu, or the legends of its warriors.

"Well Corvus...Ohu is said to be a paradise for dogs..." Sam started, only to be interrupted by Corvus.

"A paradise? For dogs?"

"Yes, not much is known about Ohu but the legends say that it has an amazing leader, Gin" Jane continued.

"Gin?" Corvus asked, tilting his head cutely.

I smiled and walked over to him, sitting down next to him.

"Gin is the leader of Ohu, you don't get out much do you?" Francis asked, looking at the clueless pup.

Corvus shook his head, looking down.

"No...My Dad doesn't like me going out to far" Corvus answered.

"Who is your father?"

"M-minazuki...Former General of Mutsu" Corvus answered

Sam, Jane and Francis exchanged looks, I didn't know much about Mutsu, all that I knew was that it usually had four Generals and that they had an alliance with Ohu. But my companions seemed to know a lot more about the subject than I did.

"How old are you Corvus?" Jane asked

"I turned one awhile ago...why?" Corvus asked, his head tilting to the side again.

He was one! I'm was only one and half years old! That means it wasn't so strange for me to like him like I thought it would be! A smirk came across my face, he was so cute like that when he tilts his head.

"No reason...Come on we're leaving" Francis ordered, leading the rest of us into the brush.

I followed him, but without the company of Corvus at my side. I looked back to see the pup watching us as we walked away, I stopped my movement and turned to face him.

"You coming Corvus?"

'No, I have to go find my friend, but I wish you guys the best of luck in getting to Ohu" Corvus answered, walking in the other direction.

I turned to Sam and Jane, sadness in my eyes, I wanted Corvus to come with us, to Ohu. I didn't want him to leave and from there looks, neither did Sam or Jane.

"Wait Corvus!" I cried out, running in front of him.

"What? I'm sorry Grey but I have to get going..."

I didn't really know what to say, 'I have a crush on you so don't go'? It's kinda what I wanted to say. But I couldn't, I didn't want to freak him out on me because we just met and I like him. I simply started to trace circles in the dirt and look down at the circles that were drawn while Corvus waited patiently for my answer.

"Why don't you come with us?" Jane asked

I smiled, looking up at her she looked back and winked at me, showing that she was going to help out.

"I-I can't, I have to go find my friend and head to Mutsu" Corvus answered, walking away before Sam got in his way.

"You don't need to go to Mutsu do you?" Sam asked

"Yes, I promised my father that I would go to Mutsu and get help"

"Get help?" Jane asked, tilting her head.

"My pack was attacked and I'm going to Mutsu to get help, so if you'll excuse me..." Corvus answered, walking out of Sam's way.

"You'll be able to help him sooner if you go to Ohu" Francis replied.

Corvus stopped in his tracks, his ears perking up as he turned around and looked at the Pit bull.

"What?"

"Ohu is closer to us than Mutsu is, they have amazing warriors as well from the legends, they will help you if you tell them who you are" Francis explained.

"But I...I promised to go to Mutsu..."

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, then go to Mutsu, but if you want to save your father faster, then come to Ohu with us and they will help you" Francis explained.

Was he helping me out? I couldn't figure out why he was doing this or what was in it for him, he never did anything unless there was something that might help himself out in some way or fashion.

"Why would they help me? I haven't even heard of Ohu until today" Corvus asked, sounding interested in the dogs offer.

"Ohu and Mutsu are allies, and if your father is Minazuki then he fought along Gin once, I bet he will remember that and help you..." Francis answered

Corvus looked in the direction that he was going, thinking about if he should come with us or not. I was fidgeting where I stood, hoping he would decide to come with us on our way Ohu. The young pup seemed to get along with most of the group, heck he even got Francis to talk and he usually only gives orders. He then looked at us, his eyes examining us for a bit, before sighing deeply.

"Okay...I'll go, but I need to find my friend first"

"Sure thing! Come on! Lets go find your friend!" I said happily, grabbing Corvus by the scruff and pulling him out of the opening to go look for this 'Drako' friend of his.

Kain's POV

"YOU LET HIM ESCAPE?!"

I was standing inside of my temporary den, looking at the dog who was supposed to be outside of my den and watching Minazuki incase he tried to do something funny and escape, which he did. You could only imagine my surprise when I woke up in the morning to find Seth asleep under me and the former General of Mutsu no where in sight.

"Sir...I-I didn't think he would go anywhere...So I left my post for a bit, and when I came back he was gone, no one has seen him" The dog answered, keeping his head low.

"What is your name?" I asked, trying to sound intimidating.

He backed away a bit, looking scared.

"M-my name is Luke"

"Well then Luke...where were you during the time Minazuki escaped and you were supposed to watching him?!"

"I-I was with Cecil!"

"The slave?" Seth asked from behind me.

How he knew Cecil I wasn't going to ask, Cecil was a slave for everyone in the pack that was constantly being mated by everyone who was attracted to males in my pack. Not that I've had the pleasure.

"Could Cecil confirm that you were there?"

"Yes! He will tell you!" Luke answered.

"Seth..." I turned to my mate "Caleb is tracking down Drako and Corvus, I want you and Ren to go track down Minazuki and bring him back and don't kill him!" I ordered, emphasizing the last part.

Ren always had a bad habit of killing his prey and then bringing them back a bloody mess. Hopefully he wouldn't do that this time and actually listen to orders for once.

Seth nodded before heading out of the den, walking a little weird from our activities the night before. I turned to the dog named Luke, who I thought was a spy, and glared at him.

"You are coming with me, lets go find Cecil and see if you're telling the truth"

I made him lead me to the dog, I had my suspicions about this dog. If I learned anything from Drako it was to be suspicious of everyone and everything around me, I need to be suspicious of everyone otherwise I could be overrun at anytime. I even needed to be suspicious of my own mate.

**Hmmmmmmmmm I wonder where Minazuki and Drako could be? And who Cecil is ;) Well I hope we find out next chapter :) Please Review and tell me how I did. And as I always say...**

**Until Next Tim**


	7. Cecil: The Slave

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

**Warning: Cecil Lemon later on**

Corvus's POV

"Drako?!" I called out, still looking for my friend.

It's been a few hours sense we began looking for him, not that Francis helped much but he was at least doing something. Sam and Jane were doing their part, looking through bushes and trying to look in trees, especially after I told them that he could jump in trees even if it looked like they didn't believe me. Grey was another story, he was probably looking more than me! Looking in every nook and cranny that a dog Drako's size could fit in, trees, bushes, behind rocks, inside fallen down tree trunks, etc. Any structure that he could fit in.

I'm not sure why Grey didn't leave my side, when I strayed to far from him he would run after me and catch up, nudging my side. I never saw anyone act like this to me, it was strange yet comforting. I felt safe around him, I felt safe around Drako as well but something about Grey was different, I just couldn't put a finger on it, whatever it happened to be.

"Corvus?"

I turned my head to see Jane smiling and using her head to urge me over to her. I nodded, leaving Grey's side and walking over to her, Grey tried to follow but she glared at the younger dog and he stopped in his tracks. After she did so, she pulled me aside and made sure that Grey or anyone else couldn't hear.

"What is it Jane?"

"Oh just wanted to ask you a question, If a may?" She asked

"Sure, what is it?"

I sat down, looking at her and scratching my ear. She, however, looked back at Grey, who was sitting down and looking at us. With a single glare, he started to walk away, making us the only ones in the area.

"Well...How do you feel about Grey?"

"Grey? Well he's really nice and caring, seems like a strong male but other than that I don't know. Why do you ask?"

She shook her head, as if she was expecting another answer than the one I had said.

"No, I meant how do you _feel_ about him?"

I raised an eyebrow, I could have sworn I already answered that.

"I-I just said-"

"He'll kill me for this, but do you have any romantic feelings for him?" She asked, cutting me off in the middle of my sentence.

"W-What?! Romantic feelings?!" I asked, startled that she would even ask that.

"Yes, do you like him?"

"No...I'm not attracted to males..." I answered, not really sure, I've never been attracted to females or males, I just haven't look at anyone romantically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just figured because you're Minazuki's son and he's gay so-"

"My Dad isn't gay" I interrupted.

"But I thought his mate was Akatora?"

"Who's Akatora?! My fathers mate is Amaya!"

"Amaya? Corvus...Your father's mate is Akatora...he died a while ago"

"NO! I was raised by my Father Minazuki, and my mother Amaya! I don't even know who Akatora is!"

I was so confused, who was Akatora? I had never heard of him before and I knew for a fact that my Dad was Minazuki and my Mother was Amaya, she raised me and taught me how to be kind, treat others fairly, have manners, while my Dad taught me how to hunt, fight and become a good leader when I got older and had to become leader of the pack. Never once had they told me anything about this 'Akatora'.

When I was about to ask her where she heard this from, there was a sudden burst of growling, snarling and the barks of dogs. Jane turned her head, whining before running towards the sounds. I ran to join her but she held a paw to me.

"Stay here Corvus!"

"No! I want to know what's going on! I still have questions for you as well!" I answered, growling.

"You're to young! Now wait here!" She replied, running off.

"I'M NOT MUCH YOUNGER THAN GREY!" I growled, running after her despite her wishes.

Once I got to where the growling and the barking was coming from, I saw Sam, Jane, Grey and Francis growling and fighting with a few other dogs, they were snarling and biting at each other, making a few minor bite marks at each other and at one time they seemed to be locked in even battle until Grey was pinned under a much larger dog, scars were noticeable all over his back, in lines. Many, so many that I couldn't count them from this distance.

Close to where they were fighting, there was another dog laying down and watching it all, yawning and starting to drift off into sleep, the way his fur was colored, he could have been mistaken for a wolf! It seemed like he was about to fall asleep when he spotted me his eyes widening as soon as they met mine. His face gained a smile and he started to walk over at me.

"You...you're Corvus!" He announced.

All of the dogs that were fighting with my friends stopped and looked at me, smirking.

"So he's the one?" One of them asked

"The one that can bare pups..."

"He's bigger than Kain said he would be"

"Doesn't matter, lets just take him back so I can go back to sleep" The dog that was approaching me replied.

I growled, lowering my stance and growling. Grey was trying to say something but the dog that was on top of him kept his paw on Grey's throat, making his words slur as they came out of his muzzle.

"Please don't fight, I promised Minazuki that I wouldn't hurt you" The dog replied.

My Dad...

"My Dad is alive?!" I asked, my tail wagging.

"Yes, he escaped last night" Another one of the dogs answered as he held Sam down from his struggling.

"So, why not come with us without a fight? Make it easy, we'll let your friends here go if you do, and if you don't..." He turned to the dog with all of the scars on his back, the one that was holding Grey to the ground.

The dog then smirked and pushed down on his neck, choking him and making it hard for him to breath. He struggled, putting both paws on his one and trying to push it off. He was gagging constantly, gasping for air as he tried to escape from the dogs grasp.

"WAIT! Please stop! Please don't hurt him!" I cried, begging the bigger dog as I walked up to him.

"Then will you come with us? Without a fight? I'd prefer not to kill anyone, and neither would any of my men."

"I wouldn't" The one holding down Grey answered as he grinned down at him "Another scar for my back"

"Damian drop it, no killing today" The dog in front of me ordered, looking back at his subordinate.

"Awwwwwwwww Please Caleb? I'll make it nice and quick" He chuckled, licking his lips as he looked down at Grey.

Grey looked terrified but he was looking at me instead of his captor, was he terrified because he feared for me?

"NO! I don't kill unless I have to" The dog named Caleb answered.

"Fine, always ruining the fun" Damain whined, licking Grey's cheek as if he was a piece of meat.

I was shaking, I was scared and worried. But not for myself, for my Father and for some reason. Grey.

"So Corvus, what is your answer?" Caleb asked, turning to me after rolling his eyes at his subordinates comment.

I looked at Grey and the others, they were all looking at me, waiting for my answer. If I was to say no then they might die. If I say yes they live and I could go see my Father again, but I would be betraying his wishes and going to find reinforcements, everyone's deaths could be for nothing.

"Well?" Caleb asked, sounding tired.

"I-I...I'll-"

"Corvus!" Someone interrupted, the sound of paw steps.

I turned and was greeted with the smile of Drako, my friend. At first I thought he was going to tackle and hug me again but instead of that he came running up and smacking me in the back of my head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR DRAKO?!" I asked, rubbing my now swollen head.

"THAT was for not looking where you walk and this..." He slapped me on the forehead, away from my paws "Is for making me look for you! You idiot!" He yelled, ignoring the others around us.

"It was an accident! Did you think I walked off a cliff on purpose?!"

"Eh hem" Caleb said, trying to draw our attention.

"Well clearly you're stupid enough to do it!" He answered, slapping the back of my head again.

"Eh hem!"

"STOP HITTING ME!" I growled

"I'll hit you however damn well I please!" Drako replied, hitting my head again.

"EH HEM!"

Both Drako and I growled, looking at Caleb.

"WHAT?!" We asked

Caleb yawned, pointing at the other dogs that were currently still choking my other friends.

"Caleb? Kain sent you?" Drako asked, tilting his head at the much bigger dog as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, although I would have preferred if he sent someone else" Caleb answered, yawning.

"He should have, you're much to lazy to carry me back, let alone chase us" Drako replied, sitting down as he seemed to enjoy himself while he teased the older dog.

"I know, you know me to well Drako" Caleb said, smiling.

"Well we have been friends for awhile and I rescued you once or twice, I believe you remember"

"Ah yes, that's true until you became Kain's mate"

Drako ran at him, growling from what he said while Caleb stood still and watched him approach. I took the chance and ran at the dog that was holding down Grey, he smirked as I charged him and let Grey go, turning his full attention to me as Grey struggled to catch his breath.

The dog that was keeping Grey pinned simply swiped me with the back of his paw and sent me flying backwards and into a tree.

"Dumb pup, running towards someone three times as big as you?" Damian asked rhetorically.

I was dizzy, very dizzy. I hit my head I think, although I wasn't sure if I even hit it or not. Damian began approaching me, smirking as he did.

"You're the son of 'The Great Minazuki' and one of the brothers of Kai? Ha! That's actually laughable!" He said, flipping me over so I was on my back.

"B-brothers of K-kai?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Ah yes, thats right, you don't know do you? About your real father?" He asked, coming close to my face.

"W-what are you talking about?"

He smirked. I got a glimpse of Drako jumping onto Caleb's back and sinking his fangs into his hide, making no blood come out as the bigger dog stood there, looking back at him as he attempted to bite into Caleb's thick hide. When I turned to Francis, Jane and Sam they were still on the ground, being held down by Caleb's followers as they to watched their leader and old comrade fight.

"Your parents weren't male and female, they were both male" He said, smirking.

"Y-y-your lying!" I growled, trying to push him off of me.

"No, I'm not, ask anyone, ask your little friend Drako next time you get the chance, he'll tell you" Damian replied, getting off of me.

Grey then rammed into him, appearing out of nowhere, and proceeded to bite and scratch at the other dog. I got up, groggily and ran at Caleb, wanting to help Drako, and was able to bite down on his shoulder, no blood meeting my muzzle. He smirked and pushed me off of him and threw Cole in the other direction.

"You'll have to do better than that, especially you Drako, I expected more from you" Caleb mocked, smirking.

"Shut up would you?! You talk to much for a lazy dog" Drako growled, disappearing into the trees

"Ah, doing that thing Akame taught you huh?" He asked, looking around in the deep foliage.

I growled at Caleb, charging him again and biting down on the back of his leg, only to be kicked off again by just a single swoop by his paw. I was so weak it was pitiful, I can't protect my friends, my family, no one. All I could do was watch on the side lines and wait to be rescued by someone, like Grey or Drako.

I growled, not want to except the role as a pup among dogs, and looked towards Sam, Jane and Francis's captors holding them down. Advancing at them, I saw the chance and was actually able to knock off the dog that was holding Sam, smiling as I proved myself to not be as useless as they might have thought.

Sam then proceed to get up imediantly and bite down on the neck of his mates captor, snarling as blood dripped down from the wound. With his jaws clenching around the other dog's throat, he bite down harder, a sickening crack arising from it and the dog falling to the ground, dead.

I looked around to see Grey running towards me, smiling, he then proceeded to tackle me to the ground and start licking my face continuously, making me blush for some reason while I smiled at his awkward affection. When he pulled away we he looked me in the eyes, a burning passion was in them, showing as clear as the sun. I looked at him before he pressed his lips against mine.

I went wide eyed, looking at him as he closed his eyes and wrapped his paws around my waist, holding me closer. I put my paws on his shoulders, trying to push him away but that proved pointless when he deepened the kiss and for some weird reason, I started to kiss him back.

As soon as I started to kiss back, Grey was pushed off of me by Drako, growling at the other dog while he helped me up.

"You okay Corvus?" Drako asked, nuzzling me.

"Y-yeah..." I sighed, trying to figure out what happened just now.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Drako growled, getting in front of me.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Grey asked, growling back at him as he tried to get a good view of me.

"Grey, he didn't do anything, he's my friend" I replied, standing by Drako.

"Why was he kissing you?!" Drako asked, still looking at Grey and growling

"I-I don't-"

"Grey! Corvus!" Jane and Sam yelled, running at the three of us and stopping our argument.

There fur was littered with cuts and blood stains, mostly around the neck where they were being held down against their wills. Their gazes settled on us with one of their eyebrows raised at us, although I was sure it was at Grey and Drako growling at each other.

"They're retreating! Who's this?" Sam asked "A friend?"

"This is Drako, he's my friend that we were looking for" I answered, the argument still in my head.

Francis then walked over to us, examining Drako before looking around us.

"Lets hurry up, find some place to recover, then we can talk" Francis ordered, earning nods from the others in his pack.

He then started to lead us the other way, trying to find somewhere where we could rest and regain our strength, Drako was remaining on the side that Grey was, keeping an eye on the gray furred German Shepherd as Grey starred back, trying to get a peak at me. Meanwhile, I was blushing and watching the ground as I ran, trying to figure out why I enjoyed that kiss Grey gave me...

Cecil's POV

"C-can we take a break?" I asked, emptying my mouth "My mouth hurts"

"No, you can finish then you can get your break" The dog on me answered, sticking his cock in my mouth again.

I hated this time of day, when at least two members of the pack would come up to me and ask me for my services. One on each end.

"Mmmmmm you were right, he is tight!" The dog thrusting into my ass moaned, breathing into my ear.

I looked back at him as I sucked his friend off, flicking my tongue over his tip and collecting his pre as it shot and slid down my throat, his knot kissing my lips with each thrust he gave, almost pushing it into my muzzle.

"I told you didn't I? Oh...and he's always open for more!" He replied, petting my head.

I blushed, this was always happening to me. I guess that was the bad thing about being a slave in this pack and being the most known one. I hated it, hated it more than anything, being used like this, unable to get a mate because of the law 'I'm only meant to please males and I'm not meant to have a mate'

I could never have a mate because I was chosen to be a slave and that was all I wanted, someone to hold me close as I laid my head on his chest, kissing my forehead and telling me goodnight before I finally got to go to bed with my soul mate and know that I would wake up to him in the morning, softly rubbing my back and telling me 'Good morning' thats all I wanted, a mate that loves me.

"Damn, you're to tight, my knot is going to be difficult to take in for you" The one behind me moaned, draping his body over mine.

"Hold on there, we can't knot him, it's against the rules" The one in my mouth said, stopping his thrusting.

"What?! Why not?! His ass is so damn good!" He asked, nipping at my ear and making me moan.

I looked up at them as they talked about knotting me, I didn't even know their names and they were mating me! All anyone has to do is tell me to raise my tail and I would have to do it, if I didn't, I was beaten and turned over to one of the Generals or Kain for disobedience. I hated my life and all I wanted to do was get away from it.

"Fine, no knotting..." The dog on me said "...But your still going to have my seed in you"

He then started to ram into me, his cock stretching my walls beyond capacity, it hurt, it hurt really bad and the fact that the other dog was mercilessly rutting my mouth. When he began urgently thrusting into me I started to scream on his friends cock, looking back at him and taking the limp dick out of my mouth.

"Y-your hurting me! Please! Slow down!" I cried, only to have my muzzle stuffed with cock again.

"Shut up! I'm so close!" The dog said, thrusting as hard as he could.

I was ripping, tears filling my eyes as I was mated by two males who didn't care for my own well being and only being able to cum inside of me. It didn't take long for him to cum inside of my ass, filling it with his burning hot seed that I couldn't help but moan from as cum then filled me in my mouth.

"Swallow it!" He growled, pulling his limp cock out of my mouth.

I did so, drinking down the salty and hot liquid as it slowly went down my throat and into my gullet. Meanwhile, his friend was rutting my ass violently, trying to empty all of his cum into my waiting tail-hole. He pulled out and as soon as he did I could feel the excess streaming down my ass and down my legs, pooling on the ground under me as the two dogs started panting and laying down next to each other, looking at me.

"Get over here Cecil!" One of them ordered.

"Yes Sir..." I replied, walking over to the two dogs and sitting down in front of them.

"Give us a minute, then we're going to have a second round with you" The other said

"Y-yes Sir, I'm going to go clean up first, then I'll be back" I retorted, walking away but was stopped when my ass was swatted making a yelp come out of my muzzle.

"Hurry back Slave" They said together

I regrettably nodded, walking away to a nearby stream that I used to clean myself off from the other males fluids. Once I got there I looked around, waiting to see if anyone else was going to use it but when no one was around I started to clean out my fur, gently going over the spots that where I had scars and bruises, which I gained from disobeying orders that I had been given, when my hands reach the lower part of my body, I hesitantly went to my hole and felt two kinds of liquid, one was a males seed, the other was blood.

I sighed, was I doomed to always be like this? To always be used for males to find sustenance and be beaten when I don't? To always have to go without food or water when there is only enough for the warriors and to sleep without anyone or any den for warmth? I hated my life, I wanted a different one, to find a place where I'm treated equally and finally gain a mate that I can live the rest of my life with in peace and have him say that he loves me each and everytime he got the chance to.

But to do that, I needed to get out of here.

I sighed once more, I didn't know where to go, if I left I might just be wondering around for days and end up here, I should have left with Drako. I wish I did.

"Cecil! Where are you?!" I heard

I whimpered, those two dogs that mated with me wanted another round. But I wasn't about to give my body up again, I started running, running for the closest exit to this territory I could find.

20 minutes later...

"Cecil!" "Cecil!"

I couldn't believe that I was still be chased by them, they must have really wanted my 'attention'. I was panting and running as fast as I could from the two dogs, it was rather difficult to run like this, my ass was ripped so it made it painful to run but I was worried that they would catch me to beat and probably mate me.

The territories range was close, I could smell it. I knew if I kept running that they wouldn't chase me past the pack territory line, we weren't allowed to because of Kain's rules and they would be severely punished if they were to get caught.

Almost there...

"CECIL! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU LEAVE!" One of them yelled.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT COMING BACK! EVER!" I yelled back, finally crossing the boundary line.

Once I passed it, I didn't look back, not once. All I did was keep running until I felt my legs start to give out under me, I was panting like crazy, trying to look for somewhere to sleep.

"So...Tired..." I yawned, limping.

Luckily, I found a nearby fallen tree trunk that seemed efficient enough for me to hide in, crawling in, I settled myself down and curled up into a ball. Only to be met with a growl, my eyes widened, jumping up and turning around, shaking. I thought when I turned around that it was going to be someone like Kain or those two dogs that I out run but what I found was an old Husky, his fur was mostly white but had some black fur as well.

There were cuts on his legs that had some dried blood around them, showing that he was injured, he was barely standing while he growled at me. Something about him was familiar though, like I had seen him before this.

"W-who are you?!" I asked, shaking.

"Who are you?!" He growled.

"I asked you first"

"Well I'm not answering until you do! Are you from Kain's pack?!" He asked

"How do you know Kain?!" I asked, still whimpering.

"So you are from his pack. Get out!"

"NO! I deserted his pack! I'm not a part of it anymore..." I sighed, looking away from him.

I could hear him sniffing the air, looking around then at me.

"You're injured..."

I looked away, my ass was still ripped and dripping blood, I covered the spot with my tail and looked back at him.

"Yes so?"

"I'm not going to throw out an fellow injured dog, we both are just seeking a place to rest aren't we?" He asked, making a point.

"Yes, I guess so"

"Then we are comrades, for the moment at least, what is your name?"

"C-cecil...and yours?"

"My name is Minazuki" He answered, laying down and curling up.

My eyes widened, Minazuki, he was the one that we took over! The Former General of Mutsu that Kain defeated. I don't know why he took him hostage, he would usually just kill the leader of the pack and leave it at that, but for some reason, he let this dog live.

"Lay down Cecil, if you don't hurt me then I won't hurt you" He said, closing his eyes.

"O-okay" I replied, laying down where I was, still looking at the older dog.

He was so trusting, not even second guessing if I was going to turn my back on him and attack him or turn him in to Kain, not that I would. He was injured just like me and just wanting to get some rest for a bit. I took one more glance at him, seeing his sleeping face, it was so peaceful not with a hit of fear of what could happen if I did chose to betray him. I closed my eyes, going to sleep the image of his face in my mind as I drifted off.

The whole time thinking...

He was pretty damn cute.

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been pretty busy with things, but I finally updated and I hope you enjoyed it :) and I'll try to update sooner next time. Please Review and tell me how I did and, as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	8. Ren: The Blood Craized General

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

Corvus's POV

"This is where we will make a temporary camp for tonight" Francis announced, looking back at the rest of us.

We had found a nice little broken down human house, I knew it was broken down because of the missing roof, missing floor boards, the broken glass windows, and the fact that there was a missing door to enter and exit from. But I wasn't about to complain, I was tired, confused, angry and yet happy.

Drako hasn't left my side and I was starting to feel like I was his pup and he was my mother, constantly keeping an eye on me and making sure I didn't run off or get seen by Grey, being that he was still getting over the fact that he saw Grey kiss me. Heck I was still getting over it, hence being confused.

"Come on love, you need some rest" Sam cooed, nuzzling Jane as he lead her to a spot in the back of the small warn down house.

"Okay, as long as its with you" She cooed back, returning the nuzzle before laying down next to him.

I looked over at Grey, curiously, to see him turn his head just in time to meet my gaze, he grew a smile and began trying to advance towards me when Drako stepped in front of him, growling low at the gray furred German Shepherd. Grey was about to growl back but, after I noticed he was about to start a fight, I shook my head at him and he nodded before backing down and going to lay down next to Sam and Jane.

Francis, who was watching this spectacle, huffed before laying down near the entrance, watching incase someone was following us and they tried to do something. Drako on the other paw, laid on the opposite side of the house from Grey, urging me to come next to him.

I nodded, walking over to him and feeling Grey's gaze still on me as I did so, when I was close enough to him, Drako grabbed me by my scruff and carried me to his other side, blocking me totally from Grey's sight.

"I don't want you hanging around him, any of them, we're leaving in the morning and heading to Mutsu" Drako whispered.

"B-but we were heading to Ohu!" I argued, making his ears perk up.

"Ohu? Why are you going to go to Ohu?" Drako asked, sounding a little irritated.

"To go and find help for my father! Ohu is closer than Mutsu" I answered, standing up.

"We're not going to Ohu, got it?"

"No! I can go where I want to and from the stories Sam and Jane have told me, I think they can help us!"

"The dogs of Ohu have their own troubles to deal with, none of them concern us" Drako replied, looking away from me.

"How do you know that?" Francis asked, listening to our conversation "How do you know Ohu is 'having troubles'?"

"I was born there, I should know" Drako answered, growling a bit,

Sam and Jane instantly woke up, looking over at my Husky friend, even Grey and I looked at him in amazement, an actual dog from Ohu was in front of us and I never even knew about it. I need to find out more about my friend.

"You? You were born in Ohu?" Sam asked, tilting his head.

Drako rolled his eyes, closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep, ignoring Sam's question.

"Were you Drako?" I asked, not getting an answer.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning, get your rest" He replied, curling up into a ball

We asked him a bunch of questions and didn't get an answer for any of them, finally giving up after a few hours of asking him constant questions and then figuring out that he fell asleep about half way through, Sam, Jane, Francis and Grey joined him in slumber and I was left awake.

I walked outside of the house and sat down just out of the entrance, looking up at the sky and watching the stars, seeing them sometimes fly by and other times they gleamed and died down.

I couldn't get any sleep because of what that dog that Grey was fighting said, am I the son of two male dogs? No. It's impossible for that to happen. I shook my head and growled a bit, I felt different now, I can't even explain it, now that I have a possibility that I'm the son of two males is frustrating me and I knew it isn't even true.

"Corvus?"

The sudden sound made a shiver go up my spine, turning around and seeing Grey standing behind me, his ears pressed down against the back of his head as he stared at me. I looked back, my tail curling close to my body and my nervousness was then raised, a blush across cheeks.

"H-hey Grey, what's up?" I stuttered.

"Can we talk? About earlier? I wanted to apologize" Grey asked.

"O-okay" I answered, scooting over and letting Grey sit next to me.

Which he did eagerly.

When he sat next to me I felt a little crowded, moving over a bit so I was at least a few inches away from him and making myself more comfortable.

"I wanted to apologize for ummmmmm-" He started, trying to somehow make this conversation a little less awkward for the both of us.

"Kissing me?" I finished, raising an eyebrow at the older dog.

"Yeah that"

"Why? Why did you kiss me?" I asked, blushing and looking down at the ground, shuffling my paw on top of the other over and over again.

"I was...in the moment I guess, you know, happy to see that you were alright" Grey answered.

"Well I guess it was okay" I responded.

"Can I ask you a question now?"

I looked at him, seeing that his facial expression was one of questioning, one of his ears were perked up while the other one laid on the back of his head, his head tilted slightly. I looked inside of the house to make sure that Drako was still asleep and when I saw him still curled up and his chest slowly going up and down I turned back to Drako and nodding, never knowing that I would fear his next question.

"Why did you kiss back?"

I gulped, my fur standing up and my paws stopping their constant shuffling.

"I-I didn't" I answered, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"You're lying, you did, it was for a second but I know if your friend didn't push me off then we would have both been kissing each other" Grey argued, walking towards me.

I backed up, walking away from him and keeping my distance.

"Why would I kiss you? I don't like males like that" I replied, trying to keep my distance.

"Then why did you kiss me back?"

"B-back off Grey" I requested, my heart starting to hammer in my chest, a weird feeling passing over me.

"No, not until you tell me why you kissed me"

My cheeks began to flush, glowing a deep crimson and becoming very noticeable, why was my body reacting like this? I've never felt like this before, my heart pounding, I was nervous and blushing and I've never done that before, not by any male.

"I don't know why I kissed you, I just don't know" I answered, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"So you admit it? You admit you kissed me back?"

I nodded, stopping in my tracks when my back hit a tree and Grey took the opportunity to put his paws on both sides of the tree, trapping me there and forcing me to look at him. Which I did eagerly, I looked up and down his body, seeing his well muscled chest and arms as he trapped me with them, his lean form, his perfect face that had the most beautiful amber eyes.

I soon realized I wasn't the only one ogling the others body when Grey placed one of his paws on my him and the other on the back of my head, pulling me into a kiss, this time I didn't fail to kiss back. Our lips embracing each other as they connected, my paws instinctively went around his neck, connecting on the other side as I embraced the kiss, loving it. I knew it was Grey and I knew it was wrong, but it felt so good to be like that with him.

I was so caught up into the kiss that I didn't notice him gently lay me onto the ground below, getting on top of me and using the paw that was rested on the back of my head to cup my cheek while the other wrapped totally around my waist. Our lips soon parted, both of us panting.

"Did you kiss back now?"

I nodded again, speechless.

"Did you like that as much as I did?"

I didn't answer, I didn't get the chance to before Drako ran out of the house and rammed into Grey, sending him back a few feet like he did just a few hours ago.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU PERVERT!" He growled, getting in front of me and me and blocking me from Grey's view.

Grey growled back, getting up and shaking himself free of any dirt and getting into a fighting stance again. Meanwhile, I was trying to look at Grey and only to be blocked by Drako each time.

"I'm no pervert! I was just having a conversation with him" Grey snapped back, baring his fangs.

"Then you're done, now get to bed" Drako ordered, cocking his head to the house and telling him to go.

"I'm not some pup you can order around Drako, I'll do what I want when I please" Grey argued, the fur on his back standing up."STOP! Just stop!" I said, growling at the two dogs.

They stopped their arguing, for the moment anyway and stared at me then at each other.

"Drako, you need to lighten up, we were just talking and you don't need to go hit him just for that and Grey you really should go to bed we're all departing in the morning" I suggested, switching my gaze from the two dogs.

"Are you two still going to go to Mutsu?"

Drako and I both nodded, although I would really like to go to Ohu and meet this Gin that Sam and Jane have been telling me stories about.

"You can't! We need you! Especially you Drako, we don't know how to get to Ohu and you were born there! We were just going to walk around Futago and see if we can find it but with you we can find it, lead us there!" Grey pleaded

"No, I'm not going to go with you, neither of us are and you shouldn't either, unless you want to die" Drako answered, then turning to me "We're going to Mutsu tomorrow weather you like it or not and tomorrow we begin your training"

"What training?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You wanted to know how to do what I do right? Well tomorrow I'll begin teaching you how to do it" Drako answered, walking over to me.

"R-really?!" I asked, my tail wagging.

He nodded, going behind me and picking me up by my scruff before walking into the house and leaving Grey outside.

I hated when he did that, it made me feel like I was some pup that had to be carried around, I was luckily able to struggle out of his hold and find myself a proper place to sleep. Looking over at Grey as he to settled in for sleep. A few things on my mind, what was Drako's real story? What were my real feelings for Grey? And most importantly, was my Dad okay?

Unknown Dog's POV

"Do you think they're a threat?" My best friend asked.

"I don't think so, they seem to distracted with their own problems for now" I answered, looking down at the dogs that were currently asleep while I and my friend were doing a bit of patrolling.

"But that Husky, the one that tackled that gray German Shepherd, he looks familiar, doesn't he Kage?" Ken asked, crouching down in a bush.

"Not really, we know a lot of Husky's he doesn't look that familiar anyway, come on. We have to go tell Weed and the others about these six" I answered, walking back to our leader quietly, to not alert the six now sleeping dogs, Ken just behind me.

Kain's POV

"So...Cecil just so happened to leave, right after you were going to lead me to him?! Now why do I find that hard to believe?!" I growled looking down at the dog named Luke and the two dogs that were apparently mating with Cecil when he 'escaped'.

"S-sir! You have to believe us! He ran off when we were almost done with him!" One of the dogs cried.

This was probably the worst day sense I came here, first Minazuki, the dog who was supposed to bare my pups and now a slave of mine has betrayed me, just like Drako, pretty soon others might join his place and think its okay to leave my pack.

"It's true sir! We would never betray you!" His friend pleaded.

I huffed, I was currently in my den and having to listen to crap about these two dogs being sorry for letting a slave go while that Luke guy stayed silent and kept his head low the entire time, probably hoping I wasn't going to hurt him.

"Fine, I won't kill you, but what about you huh?" I asked, looking at Luke "Why shouldn't I kill you?"

He gulped before straightening out his figure, puffing out his chest and keeping his tail out from under his legs but nothing could hide the fear in someone's eyes.

"You look scared" I said, sitting down in front of him.

"I-I'm not scared sir...Y-you said for us to never be scared, so I won't be"

He seemed confident in the words that I spoke with him and the others of my pack but there was always one that defied that saying of mine and he still does.

"Well that's just plain stupid!"

Speak of the devil.

Everyone in the den, excluding myself, was suddenly frozen at the sound of his voice, their faces begging to pale as Ren, my strongest ally along with Caleb. One of his paw steps made them cringe more and more with each step until they came to an inevitable halt. His black fur making him look like he was in the night and the two circular brown spots on his forehead confirming the appearance of a regular Doberman.

He looked around the room, eyeing the three other dogs that were in the den besides myself, each of them tucking their tails between their legs when they were met by his gaze. He smirked at this and his tongue flicked over his fangs.

"Hello Ren, nice of you to come, where is Seth?" I asked, looking behind him to see if I could see the said dog.

"Don't worry about your mate Kain, he already headed out to go find that dog that you let escape" Ren answered, his dark voice making the three other dogs cower.

"I didn't let him escape Ren"

"Sure you didn't now what was this conversation about? Fear?"

"Ah yes, Luke here was telling me about my lecture about how he has nothing to fear" I answered.

"Nothing to fear?"

"Yeah thats right! As long as we've joined Kain's pack there is nothing to fear, because we fear nothing!" One of the other dogs said.

"You fear nothing? None of you?" Ren asked, looking at the three dogs.

They all nodded their heads, confirming that they 'weren't afraid of anything'.

"You all are lying..." He started, walking up to them and making them all back up to the corner of my den, the sounds of their whimpering and whining filling the cave "...Fear is something we can not over come, fear is not some emotion that can be repressed or hide, fear is an instinct and instincts can not be hidden from sight, just like your fear right now" He explained as they hit the back of the wall.

"So tell me...What are you three afraid of?"

All three of them were terrified, I would be to if I was in their situation, having to be trapped in a corner with a dog with a reputation like Ren's.

"You still haven't answered me Luke, why weren't you at your post?" I asked

"I-I told you Sir, I was mating with Cecil!" Luke answered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"P-please Sir! I wouldn't lie" He cowered

"Ren? Do you think he's lying?"

Ren smirked, keeping his eyes on the three dogs.

"Maybe, but I doubt he would, he has no reason to lie to you Sir" He answered, going behind the three dogs.

"Fine, I'll let you live..." I replied, then turning to Ren and nodding at him.

Ren nodded back, understanding what I told him to do as he bite down on the top half of Luke's muzzle, a sickening crack sound filling the den along with the scream of Luke as his muzzle was broken. The other two dogs were backing away from the spectacle while I watched on, smirking.

Ren smirked and threw the injured Luke out of the den by his broken muzzle, making him skid across the floor before making a sudden stop on the dirt, the other two dogs then began running out of the cave when Ren dove forward, biting down on one of the dogs neck, crushing his wind pipe and licking his chops free of the blood, savoring the taste before walking over to the other dog slowly.

The dog began to cower, his ears pressing on the back of his head while his tail remained between his legs, turning to me.

"Y-you said you wouldn't kill us!" He cried, tears streaming down his face.

"_I _did, I didn't say anything about Ren" I chuckled, walking out of the den and letting Ren do his thing while I heard the screams of a dying dog.

The only bad thing about Ren, he loved to fight and kill. If he didn't kill someone almost every week then he might just go on a killing spree and kill a lot of my solders and who knows what I would have to do then, he was just to good of a leader and fighter to get rid of.

I passed Luke, looking at him as he looked back, whimpering over his broken muzzle before leaving my sight, not looking back at me. I smirked, just as Ren was coming out of my den, blood coming down his chin and chest, his tongue and fangs stained with the blood of the two dogs that he had killed.

"Ren, why did you come here anyway?" I asked, looking back at the cold blooded killer that I called my ally.

"Why I came here to ask permission for me and my group to go and join Caleb to get that Corvus kid and Drako"

"Why would you want to?" I asked.

"Drako was trained by that Akame fellow right? He should be pretty strong, and a pretty good fight" Ren answered, licking his chops.

"No, your the strongest besides Caleb and Seth needs you to help him get back Minazuki" I replied, walking out of the den while he followed me.

"Why can't I? I don't see the point"

"The point is because I told you to, now go!" I growled, making him glare at me before he walked off.

"And don't kill him!"

Cecil's POV

"...A-akatora..."

My ears perked up, opening one eye I saw Minazuki rolling over, apparently still in his sleep. I sighed and rolled over, trying to block out his sounds by putting my paws over my ears but that didn't stop that blasted name 'Akatora'.

"D-don't leave...Please" He pleaded still asleep.

I growled, a little irritated because of my lack of sleep and the fact that he is saying this dog's name while I'm trying to sleep made it worse. I finally had enough and walked over to him, watching him twist and turn in what looked to be a nightmare but it must have just started or something because I was just now hearing it.

I was spooked when Minazuki suddenly opened his eyes, bursting up and knocking me down accidently, he was panting and looking around before settling his sight on me, trying to calm himself down.

"Uhhhhhh you okay there Minazuki?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the much older dog.

The said canine shook his head in multiple directions, doing what looks like he was trying to get something out of his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that...I was having a nightmare" Minazuki answered, laying back down.

"A nightmare?"

"I have them often, nothing to worry about...so where are you going...Cecil right?"

"Yeah and I don't know where to go, I just had to get out of that pack" I answered, looking at him sincerely.

"You don't? Well don't you have a family or another pack to go to?"

I shook my head, being an orphan sense birth, I never knew my parents and before I knew it I was being treated like a slave to Kain and his pack members.

"You're welcome to come with me then, we're heading out in a bit" He responded, stretching out.

"What? J-just like that?!" I asked.

I had to admit, I was pretty happy and confused, happy because I might finally have a home to go to, I might finally have that mate I've always wanted. Confused because it was really sudden and there was no reason for him to bring it up. This dog was like no one I've ever met, I wasn't used to kindness like his.

"Yes, Mutsu is always looking for more dogs to join their cause, I'm sure they will let you in" Minazuki answered, walking out of the tree log as I followed him.

"I'm not sure, what do I have to do?"

"You don't have to do anything, although I would appreciate some help walking, my legs are still pretty injured"

I looked at him for awhile, trying to figure out if I should trust him.

"Oh don't worry, I won't try to hurt you or anything, its not like I'm in the condition to do anything to you anyway" Minazuki answered, putting a smile on his face.

"Fine, just remember, if you don't try anything then I won't try anything" I reminded, walking over to his side and letting him lean on me a bit.

"Okay, I thank you for helping me Cecil" Minazuki thanked, smiling at me as we began walking.

"Your welcome Minazuki" I replied, smiling back at the older dog.

Great, now I have to help an injured dog back to Mutsu, which was supposed to be really far North and might take us weeks to get there, especially at the speed we were going and because I couldn't exactly walk straight either, so make that two handicapped dogs on their way to Mutsu.

How else could this get worse?

**Hmmmmmm how could it get worse? Well I guess we'll have to wait until next time to find out lol I hope you enjoyed this chapter for those of you who have been reading and please tell me how I did by reviewing, wether you're a guest or a frequent reviewer ;) it still motivates me lol So as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	9. Minazuki and Akatora

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

**Warning: AkatoraxMinazuki**

Two Weeks Later

Corvus's POV

"Come on Corvus, just twenty more, then you can rest"

"Drako, he's already done enough, let him rest"

"No! He can do twenty more now hurry up and do it Corvus!"

I can't believe how much this sucks, it's been two weeks sense Jane and Sam somehow convinced Drako to take them to Ohu, how I don't know sense whenever I ask him I blink and he's gone for at least an hour or so. Sense then, he has been training me like crazy and he said there was three things I needed to begin: Speed, Strong jaws and body and of course, brains.

Such as right now, he is currently making me do one-hundred pulls on a branch, with my teeth, while everyone else got to rest after we got done walking towards Ohu.

"I-I c-can't..." I panted, struggling to pull up my body just one more time after eighty pull ups I couldn't even feel my fangs but I did feel a little blood come from my muzzle and down my cheeks.

"Do it! You have to do it or else you'll never be able to save your Father or Mother! Do you want to let them die?!"

"Wow Drako, just calm down, he's just a pup" Sam requested, looking at me then Drako.

"Well then he should give up and just stop this idea that he is going to beat Kain, because if he can't even do one hundred pull ups on a branch then how is he going to kill Kain, or rescue his Father and friends?" Drako yelled

"But he's just a pup!" Jane argued.

"S-stop calling me that..." I growled, doing another pull up "I'll do as many as it takes to get revenge on Kain...I'm not a pup, I'm not a pup that can get pushed around anymore" I did yet another pull up "If I can't change the way you all see me then I can't change anything in this world"

I didn't even feel myself pulling my body up anymore, my mind was clouded with thoughts, thoughts of my father, getting revenge, going to Ohu.

"Corvus, Corvus!"

I stopped, looking at Grey as he called out at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I think you're good now, you've done thirty more" He said, looking up at me with worried eyes.

I looked around and saw that everyone was gone except for Grey, they must have left sometime during my ranting or during the time that I was doing the pull ups. I rolled my eyes, letting go of the branch and dropping down. My body has defiantly gotten stronger sense the intense training Drako has put me through and it showed by making my legs slightly bulkier and my chest broader with an over all more masculine look.

One that Sam and Jane both say Grey has been staring at.

"Okay then, when are we going to be heading out?" I asked, stretching my jaw and seeing if I had any feeling in it at all, which was a 'No'.

"A few minutes, you should rest until then"

I looked at him, trying to figure out why he was always so caring whenever it came to me in need, he hasn't been the same sense that day we were attacked by Caleb and we kissed, he's been way more protective and never leaves my side, no matter how much I ran. He acted like I was his mate, like I was a female that needed protection.

"No, I'm good but thank you Grey" I replied, walking a little faster.

"But you just did one-hundred pull ups by your teeth and your bleeding!" Grey argued, nuzzling my cheek.

I growled at him and pulled away, I didn't like how he was treating me, I felt weak and useless to everyone the way he treats me.

"Would you stop that! I'm only trying to help!"

"I. Don't. Want. Your. Help! I can take care of myself" I growled, walking away from him.

"Is this because you kissed back?!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, turning to him and seeing that he actually was frightened.

"What?"

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"I can't believe you brought that up!"

He gulped, looking around and blushing, trying to find a way out of this situation but I wasn't about to let him get out of it.

"I-I didn't mean to bring that up!" He said, backing away from me.

"Just leave me alone Grey, I'm going for a walk" I sighed, walking away from him to try and calm myself down.

He didn't say anything after that, I didn't give him the chance to, I ran away from him before he could say something else that would get me mad. I just needed to focus on getting my revenge on Kain, that and rescuing my Dad plus my pack were my only priorities right now. But I needed to get to Ohu to do that.

"Kain..." I growled the name, the image of his face was stuck in my head, constantly burning it "Damn you...you'll die and I'll be there to do it"

"Revenge will only lead to more hurt"

I sighed, knowing it was Francis this time who decided to follow me. Why can't I just get one moment to myself?

"What do you know about revenge?" I asked, looking at the larger dog as he kept his usual straight face.

"That it will only leave you with the same feeling, maybe an even worse one."

"How do you know? How do you know it won't make me feel better? Killing the one responsible for killing all of my friends and taking my Father hostage?"

"Because I myself have experienced revenge, it hurts you, it feels better for a bit but then you find yourself feeling utterly and entirely empty" Francis answered, looking up at the sky which I found pretty weird, I was pretty sure this is one of the weirdest conversations I had with him, not that I've had many at all.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head at him but all he did was sigh and leave "What was that about?" I asked myself, then realizing that I was talking to myself again "Great, now I'm starting to act like father..."

"But he's right you know..."

Drako once again appeared out of no where, right next to me and looking in the same direction I was looking. After so long of staying with Drako and having this happen to me at least once or twice a day, I've gotten pretty used to it but it still scared me from time to time, I just hoped I would be able to do it successfully like him one day.

"If he's right then why are you training me to kill Kain?"

"Who said anything about me teaching you to kill him? I'm just teaching you to fight"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure you said you would teach me how to get revenge"

"I said no such thing!" Drako argued, turning his head and beginning to walk away "Get your rest, we leave in five minutes"

"Five minutes? I still can't feel my jaws!"

Drako sighed before turning to me and slapping me gently across the muzzle and making me shake my head to find out what just happened, only to look at Drako and see that he was walking away, chuckling the whole time.

"You felt that didn't you?"

Minazuki's POV

It has been a long two weeks with Cecil helping me, we've had to stop constantly from both of our injuries and hide from some dogs that Kain had sent after us, but that was close to the beginning of our journey, we haven't seen any other dogs for days other than each other of course, but we don't know much about the other and whenever we had a discussion it didn't last very long and we would spend the rest of the day in silence.

Such as right now where we both were in an awkward state of silence while he helped me walk. I realized something during the two weeks that we spent with each other, he smelt of multiple males. Many, so many that I couldn't even identify them. I haven't brought it up with him but I've been trying to figure it out and I haven't came up with anything other than he has been mated A LOT.

"M-minazuki?"

I was taken out of my thoughts when Cecil spoke up for the first time in hours.

"Yeah what is it?"

"A-are the males in Mutsu...nice?" He asked timidly, blushing a bit.

"Nice? What do you mean?"

I tilted my head at him, raising an eyebrow as well, trying to find out why he would be blushing.

"Well, do they treat everyone else nicely?" He asked, trying to hide his own face.

"Yes...the ones I know anyway, why?"

"I was just wondering..." He answered, the sight of a smile growing on his face.

I smirked at him, he seemed nervous about something and I was more than curious to find out what it was that he was so nervous about that he would be hiding his face from me,

"So...you're into guys?"

He shot straight up, ears perked up and looking at me, his blush intensified and still growing as he continued to look at me. I smirked, knowing full well that I got it right no matter how much he chose to deny it.

"What would make you say that?" He asked, trying not to sound to oblivious to the fact that he was nervous.

"Because you're blushing like crazy" I answered, winking at him.

He raised his none busy paw up to his cheeks, feeling the heat coming from them and letting me go, turning around and hiding his whole front from me, embarrassed.

"Hey no need to be like that!" I smiled knowing I got to him.

"I-I'm sorry...I'll leave you alone when we get to Mutsu but please let me go with you" Cecil begged, making me chuckled a little as I walked over to him and put a paw on his shoulder, assuring him everything was okay.

"You know I'm attracted to males to right?"

Cecil looked at me, slightly, still trying to hide his blush from me.

"You?! But you have a son..."

"Yeah, I gave birth to him"

"W-what?! H-how? You're male!"

I sighed, knowing I would have to have this talk with Corvus one of these days and I wasn't looking forward to having this conversation with him, but this opportunity did give me some practice for when that time comes.

"I don't really know how it happened, it just did"

"B-but, how?" Cecil asked, still acting the same way.

"Hmmmmmm, well I fell in love with another male, mated with him and then later I gave birth to an amazing young pup, who I named Corvus" I explained, smiling at the dog that still had the same astonished look on his face.

"But how?"

I sighed once more and rolled my eyes. Sitting down and making myself comfortable, curling my tail around my hip as I was used to.

"Fine, look it started when Gin and the other dogs from Ohu came to Mutsu to help recruit dogs for their cause, my mate was one of the dogs among them..." I said, recalling the day I fell in love.

_Flashback/Minazuki's POV_

_I was currently trying to stay focused on the task at hand, I had been assigned by Kisaragi and Gin to go and scout ahead while everyone else rested, they said I wouldn't be alone when I went but my partner wasn't here and I was getting tired of waiting on him, who ever he was._

_"Ugh, maybe I should just go and patrol by myself, he probably just forgot about it anyway" I sighed, walking with my head down._

_"Hey! Wait!" _

_I turned around, rolling my eyes and huffing through my nose, until I saw my partner at least. Running towards me, was a very masculine looking dog, a red furred Kai-Ken to be exact I had seen him around a few times but I never had the pleasure of learning his name or his orientation for that matter._

_"Sorry I was late, my brothers wouldn't let me go until I helped them with something" He chuckled._

_"It's okay, you got here, thats all that matters" I replied, chuckling with him._

_"I've seen you around haven't I? You're one of the Generals from Mutsu...Minazuki right?" _

_"Yes and what's your name? I've never had the pleasure of learning it" I asked, smirking at him as my tail wagged behind me. _

_He looked up and down at me before smirking._

_"Akatora" He answered, his own tail beginning to wag. _

_I looked up and down at him, examining his body, his very well muscled body as he breathed I could see his muscles flex and move with each breath he took. He was defiantly a hot one in my sight, his fur was the perfect shade of red in my opinion and he was just the right height as well, standing tall enough for me to fit into his chest if I just took a few steps forward._

_"So, we should probably get to scouting ahead huh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me in a way that I found cute._

_"Yeah, we probably should" I answered, turning around and heading the way we were supposed to, not before sweeping my tail under his chin, smiling at him._

_He responded by smirking at me and moving his chin with my tail, following me as I walked ahead. I looked back at him and smiled. He really was a cute one._

_After a while of scouting, and getting to know each other a little bit better, I came to a conclusion, I really liked this guy. Akatora. His name rung in my ears as I listened in on what he was saying, he was exactly what I wanted in a male. He was really nice, strong, cute, funny when he wanted to be, he was also quite the charmer._

_"So Minazuki, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" He asked, looking down at me from his side._

_"Like what? What would you like to know about me?" I asked, walking a little closer to him and smiling._

_"Well do you have any family here?"_

_"No, not really, I have the other Generals like Hazuki and Uzuki and they feel like brothers but other than that no, I have none. What about yourself?"_

_"Me? I have two brothers here, both younger than I am"_

_"So you're the oldest brother huh?" I asked, smirking at him a bit._

_"Yup, its a little hard sometimes but it pays off in the end" He answered smiling back as he closed the gap between us by making our bodies come together and walk side by side._

_I looked at our bodies, seeing that they were pressed together and smiling, Akatora used his nose to turn my head, making me look at him. He was smiling as well, I saw his eyes go over my body once more before he pressed our noses together, causing my cheeks to light up in red. He was also blushing but it was much less noticeable because of his fur already being red, but I was still able to see that a blush was spread across his cheeks._

_"...Want to get out of here...?" He asked, blushing like crazy._

_"...Wait, do you mean-" I drifted off, not being able to finish my sentence._

_He nodded, straightening up and pulling my body close to his so my head was at his chest, when my head and his chest made contact, it was so nice and soft that sighed deeply and nuzzling into it, it felt like I was on the softest cushion in the world and it only got better when his paws went around me and held me tight._

_"What do you think?" He asked, whispering into my ear._

_"B-but we just met!" I asked, asking myself why I was so stupid enough to be objecting his offer._

_"I know but...I-I really like you, I've been noticing you walk around lately and I kinda volunteered for this patrol when I figured out you were the one who was scouting tonight" He explained, rubbing the back of his head._

_"Y-you did?" I asked, my tail wagging._

_"Yeah, I-I kinda have a crush on you" He answered, blushing and holding me tighter and rubbing my back gently causing me to almost purr like some sort of feline._

_"I have a crush on you to" I replied, smiling up at him._

_He smiled back, something that looked like a tear was forming beneath his eye before he crashed his lips on mine, causing a moan to come out of my mouth, he tasted so nice! It was like having all of my favorite food into one space, which meant he like all of the same food I liked and that scored some points for him but what really helped him was the way that he kissed._

_He was so gentle the way that he parted for air and then went right back to kissing me yet kept me in a firm grip with his paws gently going up and down my back, soothing me and making a murr come from my throat. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Only to have his lips taken away from me._

_"So..." He said into my ear "...you never answered my question"_

_"Oh, well I'd love to but shouldn't we be scouting?" I asked, winking at him._

_"Eh, I think that can wait, don't you?" _

_He reached his paw down and groped me between my legs, making me gasp and arch my back towards him, he smiled and continued to grope my sheath._

_"So...shall we find a nice little spot to continue?" He asked, whispering into my ear._

_"O-okay..." I gasped, watching his paw as he constantly played and teased me._

_He went under me and put me on his back, wrapping his tail with mine and intwining them together and kissing my cheek when it was slung over his shoulder, making me blush even harder. He looked around for anyone before running in an unknown direction, well unknown to me anyways._

_We soon arrived at our destination, a prairie filled with long green grass, far away from Kisaragi or anyone else in our group before he put me down and flipped me on my back, fully exposed to him. His eyes went over my body, drinking in every curve and outline of it like it was a drug that he needed, not that I minded, it gave me a chance to look at his well muscled master piece as well._

_My eyesight went down and I was able to see that prize between his legs, it was starting to come out of his furry pouch as he took his spot over me and in between my own legs, getting himself comfortable._

_"Mmmmmmm, feels like I was supposed to be here" He said, winking at me and adjusting his hips._

_"Well then, how about you see if something else is supposed to be there?" I asked, reaching down and grabbing his cock and watching him moan._

_"I think we need some preparation, you're a pretty big doggy" _

_He smirked, getting out from in between my legs and came to my face, swinging his cock in front of me, I drooled at the sight, a little bit of saliva going down my mouth at it. The tip dripping some pre on my face as it stood at well over seven inches long. I gulped and gave the tip an experimental lick and giving a thrust into my mouth and causing a few inches to go into my deep moist caverns._

_The taste was so good! It was rather sweet and slick as the pre slid down my throat only to have his cock removed from my mouth and his face in front of mine._

_"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to thrust into your mouth like that, are you oka-" _

_I shut him up by grabbing his head and smashing our lips together yet again, moaning as soon as they made contact. Akatora waisted no time in slipping his tongue into my mouth and causing me to squeal like a female who had just been thrusted into by her mate._

_"You're...so...cute...it's...unbearable!" He moaned, each pause was caused by him pressing his lips against mine. _

_Finally, he started to grind on me, our cocks touching and sharing in their heat making another muffled squeal come from my throat. Akatora smirked and groped my ass, sending chills up my spine._

_"T-turn around Aka, I want to suck you off" I pleaded, my tongue flicking over my lips as I craved for his taste yet again._

_He nodded, turning around resting his nice round balls on my nose as his cock was placed on my lips. I waisted no time in taking it in my mouth, running my tongue all over it and the tapered tip, wrapping my paws around his hips and pushing more into my awaiting muzzle and starting to go down my throat. _

_I was moaning, not receiving any pleasure from Aka at all but just from sucking him off, I needed to please him, I wanted to please him and the sounds of moaning coming from his mouth were pleasing me beyond belief, his musk was hitting my nose straight on as his balls remained at my nostrils, breathing in more and more from just trying to breath air in. The musk was making my own cock hurt from how hard I was getting. _

_Akatora, finally hearing my constant whining and whimpering for attention, smiled and moved my tail out of the way, licking my untouched hole and causing me to cry out in pleasure, Akatora's dick slipping out of my mouth and shooting some pre-cum onto my chest. Akatora looked back at me, smirking and poking at my lips with his tip._

_"What's the point in sucking it if you can't keep it in your mouth huh?" He asked, winking at me and sticking his tongue into my tail-hole again._

_I shook my head violently, he was so good at this, I could feel his tongue swirling in my opening, moving around and slicking it up with his saliva before plunging in and making me cry out, it was a mix of feelings, pleasurable ones and I just couldn't keep my body still. It was fidgeting all over the place from just his tongue. I couldn't wait to see what he could do with his cock. _

_Taking his object into my mouth again, I began sucking and swirling my tongue around it again, feeling my lover moan into my little tight hole and sending the vibrations throughout my entire body. All of the pleasure went straight to my cock and I began cumming, white liquid spraying all over Akatora's chest and chin while I moaned and scram onto his cock. Akatora began thrusting into my awaiting muzzle uncontrollably and I laid there and took it willingly._

_"OH! S-so close!" He moaned, thrusting like a crazed bull into my mouth._

_I smiled widely, accepting the thrusts and waiting for the treat that I hoped would be coming but never did. He pulled out, drops of pre cum and saliva landing on my face. He got off of me and rubbed his cock up and down my cheek, teasing me as it smeared wet, hot pre-cum all over my cheek._

_"W-why did you pull out?" I asked, whimpering for more of his cock and delicious pre-cum_

_"Because..." He started, continuing to gently hump my cheek, my eyes following the red shaded meat as it grinded on my face "I want to cum in your little tight ass_

_"Do you want it?" He asked, going in between my legs again and smiling._

_"Y-yes Akatora, I want your puppies in me!" I begged, spreading my legs for my lover and wagging my tail._

_"Mmmmmmm and I want to breed you like a female" Akatora replied, pressing his cock to my tail-hole._

_I whimpered, I knew it would hurt my first time and I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to lose my virginity just yet. Akatora must have seen my discomfort because I felt one of his paws go up to my cheek and stay there, rubbing it gently, his eyes looking deep into mine when he pressed our noses together yet again._

_"We don't have to do this if you're not ready" He cooed, his smile making my nervousness go away._

_"N-no I want to, I don't want anyone else to take my virginity, you're the only one I would let do it" I replied, putting my paw on his cheek as well and giving him a quick kiss on the nose._

_"Okay, but just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, I don't want to hurt you" He said, kissing my cheek once I nodded and gave him permission._

_I felt his tip go in and at first there was no pain but as his shaft began to make its way in, It began to hurt. The stretching of my walls as Akatora leaned over me, moaning at how tight my little hole was and how he was sorry if he lost control. I laid my head back, trying to control myself from fidgeting but it was impossible, Akatora held me close to stop it as he pushed in half of his hard meat. _

_I buried my head into his chest and muffled myself against his silk like fur. It hurt but the pain was slowly going away from Akatora's gentle rubbing of my back and kissing my forehead, he stopped pushing in and let my hole stretch. I felt his tongue go over my face, soothing me and somehow calming me down, making the pain go away with just the simple act of passion._

_Looking up at him, I saw he had little to no lust in his eyes but it was something else, something that all I can describe as is love and he proved it when his paw moved from my back to the back of my head, pulling our heads together yet again, our lips connecting in a passionate embrace._

_His hips dove into me once more, and again, and again, and again, moans escaping my maw and going into his with each movement of his hips. His own moans were coming into my mouth and sending vibrations through me, causing me to shiver with more need. _

_Thrust after thrust into me and with each another shot of pre-cum was dispersed into my awaiting hole, slicking it up, making it easier for my lover to drive home while I could hear the smack of our hips becoming faster and faster. We finally parted our lips and his lips then went to my neck, licking and nibbling at it. I yipped, exposing my neck to let him moan into it, his hot breath along with the licking and nibbling brought me even closer to the edge, my own cock spraying pre-cum all over our stomachs, begging for more pleasure._

_"H-harder Aka, please!" I begged, using his shortened down nickname._

_He smirked at me before jack hammering into my now non-virgin hole with all of the strength he could muster in his hips, it was when he hit something inside of my hole that I finally had my orgasm, screaming with pleasure as I sprayed my seed all over our stomachs and chests. My lover kept thrusting though, making me ride out through my orgasm as he hit my sweet spot over and over with each thrust, smirking at my reactions._

_"Found you're sweet spot, exactly what I was looking for" He chuckled, whispering in my ear lustfully "N-now just h-hold still, I'm g-going to cum soon" _

_I laid there and took it, enjoying the feeling of this dog as he held me close and mated me, my head on his chest, my paw on his heart and when I looked down I saw that our tails were still intwined together, gripping for dear life as moans escaped both of our muzzles. His knot began slapping my ass, desperately trying to get its way inside of my heated entrance. But I knew what would happen if he knotted me, I would be considered his._

_But I wanted to be. _

_I wanted to be knotted and claimed as his, I wanted to be his and no one else's. I grabbed his hips and pulled him towards me, trying to help him get the knot inside but Akatora looked at me with a confused look._

_"M-minazuki, what are you doing?" He asked, panting hard._

_"K-knot me..." I begged, licking his cheek._

_"B-but then we'll be-!" _

_I didn't let him finish, instead, I kissed him deeply and he got the message, thrusting more into my ass and lowering his paws to my cheeks, gripping them hard and slamming into me, trying to tie with me. I moaned louder, letting my lover's large piece of flesh slam into my hole, tying us together and causing a wet feeling to go inside of me. Akatora parted our lips and arched his back, rutting my ass violently in an urge to get as much as he could out of our session howling my name. Meanwhile, my insides were hit with an overwhelming heat, my throat admitting a squeal and a moan as I was breed and filled, feeling a little bit of Akatora's seed spill out of me and onto the floor below._

_He flipped us over, falling to the ground and making it so that I was laying dead still on his chest, which was going up and down from his panting as I laid there, tracing the muscles all over his chest, arms, and stomach while he gently ran his paw up and down my head and back, going to the base of my tail all the way to the back of my head then down again._

_"T-that was-" He started only for me to interrupt him._

_"Amazing" I continued, nuzzling him._

_"So...what does this make us now?" He asked, kissing my cheek._

_"Boyfriends?" I suggested, kissing his chest._

_"I'd love that" He cooed, drawing me into a kiss._

End of Flashback/Minazuki's POV

"You know, I didn't have to hear the mating part..." Cecil sighed, blushing deeply.

"You said you wanted to know the whole story! So I told it" I replied, getting up and getting ready to walk.

"But you still haven't told me all of it! Like how did he die? If you don't mind me asking..."

"I'll tell you later okay? We need to be getting a move on" I said, looking back at the younger dog.

"Ugh, Fine" Cecil sighed, wrapping one of my arms around his shoulder and beginning to walk.

I could recall all of the moments I spent with my mate, it may have started out with just simple lust and ogling but afterwards, I was undeniably in love with Akatora. If only Cecil didn't think about one fact.

"Sooooooooooo you're a submissive?"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter lol, this one was a pretty long one, for obvious reasons ;) Please Review and tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time.**


	10. Contact with Ohu

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

Corvus's POV

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE!"

Jane was screaming her head off while we approached an over looking hill and when he got to the top I was shocked at what was shown in front of me. Right there, was Ohu. Paradise. Two mountains overlapping each other that Drako had identified as Futago Pass and the brilliant snow that was covering everything around them, the trees were painted white, the ground, covered with snow.

"Calm down sweaty, we're not nesescerily there yet" Sam said, nuzzling his mate as he joined us in looking at Paradise.

"I know, but it sure is pretty to look at, even from a distance like this"

"Yes, because its just such a joy to be here!" Drako sighed, rolling his eyes and saying the sentence sarcastically.

I looked back at him and sighed, always so negative whenever it came to anything associated with Ohu, he almost had a hatred for it and I could tell he wasn't happy with being here, he wasn't even looking at Ohu with the rest of us and how someone couldn't like the sight of this place was beyond me.

"Come on Drako! Come look at this with us! It's beautiful!" I suggested, looking out at the beautiful paradise.

"I've seen more than enough of that place" Drako answered, walking away.

"Where are you going?!" Grey asked, tilting his head.

"To take a bath!"

"Can I go with you? I feel dirty!" I asked, smiling at him.

"No, I want to bath by myself if you don't mind" Drako answered, not even bothering to look back at me before he left.

"Come on Corvus, we can bath together!" Grey suggested, smiling at me.

I really doubt he wants to just bath together but I did need to get cleaned after weeks of traveling and having no personal time to wash out my fur so it was about time that I took a nice and relaxing bath in some stream, weather it was with Grey or not.

"Fine, but you're staying at least ten feet away from me" I replied, walking to the fresh scent of water, where ever it may be.

"What about you three?" Grey asked, looking back at Sam, Jane and Francis.

"We'll stay here until you guys get back, I'd like to enjoy the moment for a bit" Francis answered, a small smile noticeable on his face.

"Okay! If you say so" Grey said, following me with his tail wagging.

I looked back at him and he looked at me, that dumb smile of his was plastered on his face.

He was lucky he was cute.

Caleb's POV

"Sir! We need to strike them now!" Damian growled, looking at me.

"Nah, give them some more time..." I replied, yawning afterwards.

"Sir, even I agree with Damian, we have to go after them now! We've just been following them for weeks and Kain is going to be really upset if we don't bring them back soon" Barry informed, looking at me along with the rest of my followers.

I looked at them as we laid down in the field of grass and trees, they all wanted to attack them in fear of being killed or tortured by Kain. Fear could do a lot of things to others.

"Fine...go ahead and do it, but don't kill any of them! I want them alive..."

Ren's POV

"There they are..."

I licked my lips, looking at the two dogs that I have been chasing for weeks now and it was about time that I got the chance to fight them, that Minazuki guy is close to being fully well and that Cecil is well and ready for a fight. Just the thought of finally getting some action was making me claw at the ground.

"Ren, you can get Minazuki, I'll get the slave" Seth ordered

"Back off Seth, they're mine, you and the others can watch but I've spent to much time to not get a good fight out of this" I said, growling at the Lieutenant.

"Ren! I order you! Not the other way around!"

I turned around to him, baring my fangs at the dog. Why he think he could order me around was beyond me and the fact that he was a submissive to Kain made it even worse, I wasn't going to be ordered around by a submissive and do it willingly.

"Make me!"

Seth backed down, backing away with his tail between his legs while the others around him backed off as well. I looked at them, all of them and with my gaze they started to back away. Smirking, I walked down to the two dogs that were below us. Hoping that they would give me a good fight, or at least last for a while before they die and if they don't...

I might just have to kill Seth out of boredom...

Cecil's POV

Minazuki...

He's just so...amazing!

The older dog was so fun to be around, ever sense that day that he told me about how he and his mate met. he has really opened up and now we don't just walk and say nothing while we walk but conversations are actually happening between the two of us.

We've grown a lot closer sense that, slightly awkward, conversation. Talking regularly, joking around with each other, laughing with each other...sleeping closer to each other...

I don't know what it is about him but I really like this dog. He's really trusting, respectful, funny and just plain sexy! He's lean and muscular and when he moves...Arf...I swear I can see every muscle move in his body when even a single paw leaves the ground and comes back down, I sometimes catch myself staring at his body and a little bit of drool coming down my muzzle.

At nights, when it gets to cold, Minazuki would ask if I wanted to sleep with him to try and warm each other up, of course I always say yes and when he was good and asleep I would get one of his paws and wrap it around my waist and sigh deeply, enjoying the warmth that his body will bring to me. Sometimes I would even dream about kissing him, wondering what his lips feel like, what his mouth would taste like when we kiss.

Such as right now, I was watching his mouth move as he talked on about his times in Mutsu when he was younger and all I could think about was kissing him until the sun went down. I just wanted to tackle him to the floor and slip my tongue into his mouth! I've never felt like this with anyone. I'm not sure if its love or lust but I think Minazuki is one HOT dog.

"Cecil?"

I shook my head, hearing him say my name and getting me out of the thoughts that I was having.

"Y-yeah?" I asked, listening to him.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked, tilting his head at me.

"No...sorry I wasn't really paying attention" I answered apologetically.

"It's okay, we all get distracted sometimes" He replied, smiling.

I smiled back, that was another thing he had, his smile always cheered me up, no matter what happened and no matter what predicament we were in, as long as he was smiling, so was I.

"W-what did you say anyway?"

"Oh, I asked what you're going to do once you get to Mutsu!" Minazuki repeated, looking at me.

"Mutsu? Well ummmmmm...I kinda wanted to find a mate, you know?" I answered, trying to avoid his gaze.

"A mate huh? What kind of mate?" He asked.

"W-what do you mean?"

He blushed, trying to look for the words to ask me the question.

"Well, uh, do you like females? Or..." He drifted off, waiting for my answer I guess.

"B-both" I answered, feeling a little weird about the conversation we were having.

"Both? Oh! Okay, I see" Minazuki confirmed.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, you know who I prefer and I was just curious about who you prefer" He answered, closing his eyes and smiling at me.

I looked down at his legs, they healed really fast for such serious wounds, he was a tough one thats for sure and now the only thing there was a few minor scratches that were closed up.

Thats when it happened, nothing that I expected would happen.

"So, which do you think I prefer?"

We both looked at the one who talked, seeing a Doberman standing there, a mere few feet away from us and grinning while we examined both of us. I recognized the dog as Ren, one of the generals that Kain had and he was the second strongest for the reason that he didn't care who he killed and if he got hurt or not.

"R-ren!" I whined, sounding like a scared out of his mind pup.

"Hello, Cecil was it? I've never met you before but all of my subordinates have been talking about you A LOT! What's your secret?" He asked, smirking and walking towards us until Minazuki looked at him and growled.

"Who are you? Are you a part of Kain's pack?!"

"Am I a part of his pack? I'm a General!" Ren answered, smirking and continuing to walk towards us.

We backed up simultaneously, one step at a time, our eyes never going off of the General before us. Our teeth were bared at him while his were covered by his lips and tongue, examining us before stopping all of a sudden.

"Go!" He said before running at us.

Minazuki got in front of me, growling and standing firm against the charging dog. He protected me. Ren then snapped his jaws at Minazuki's muzzle, which he ducked under from and rose his head up quickly, connecting his head with Ren's lower muzzle and causing him to stagger back and while he staggered, Minazuki rammed him yet again with his head.

Ren walked back, looking drowsy with blood coming down his head and to his lower jaw, hitting his eye and side of the muzzle on the way.

"You call yourself a 'General'?...You don't deserve the name" Minazuki growled.

I smiled, even though he was injured just a matter of weeks ago he was able to outwit and out class Ren! The third strongest in my former pack besides Kain and Caleb! He's so strong...he protected me even though it put his life in danger...

"Hahaha! That was fun!" Ren smiled, licking the blood that came across his muzzle, seeming to be not injured at all.

Minazuki looked in disbelief at the dog before him, he didn't seem as hurt as he was before, he seemed like the blood that was streaming down his face right now wasn't from a wound at all.

"Lets go again!" Ren cheered, running at Minazuki.

Ren snapped at Minazuki's muzzle yet again but instead of ducking, Minazuki backed his head up and waited for Ren's jaws to clamp down before he used his own muzzle to sweep under his feet and making the General fall down on his back.

When I thought Minazuki was about to win, Ren got quickly back up, bit down on Minazuki's neck and slammed him to the ground. Chuckling as he struggled. I growled myself and bit down on Ren's shoulder, the taste of blood hitting my tongue. Ren growled into Minazuki's fur while he used his hind leg to kick me off and into the dirt.

"C-cecil! Run! Go! Get out of-" Minazuki cried before Ren used his paw to slam down on his muzzle, quieting him.

"Shut up..." He cooed, growling "...Do you feel it? The fear of death?" He asked, looking down at Minazuki and removing his paw from the dogs muzzle and settling it on his head.

I growled and got back up, he was hurting Minazuki! I grew furious and bit down on his shoulder again and got kicked back once more by his powerful hind leg. I did it again and the same result happened, me in the dirt while Minazuki struggled to get out of the Generals grip.

"...I don't fear death, I look forward to it..." Minazuki answered, staying still.

I stopped, looking at the older dog and freezing up, not believing him. Ren seemed to have the same surprised look on his face and even squinted at the former General, he grew and smirk and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Explain, if you would?" Ren asked.

I had to admit, I was pretty eager myself to hear why he would say such a thing, he's never said ANYTHING like looking forward to death, I always pictured him as the one who would tell everyone not to give up on life and look forward to what life can bring you. Thats what he's always seemed to be like in my eyes anyway.

"Death...I always looked forward to death after Akatora died, I considered it many times, but then I figured out that somehow I was pregnant with Corvus and I decided I have a new purpose in life, so I told Akatora that I would take care of our son until he was old enough...then I was ready to die whenever death found me...I would be ready to be with Akatora again..." Minazuki answered, looking up at the sky and having a few tears fall to the ground "Until then, I can't die, because my son needs me, and I'm not about to let someone like you stop me from keeping my promise to my mate..."

Minazuki flipped over with Ren still attached to his throat, and took the opportunity to bite down on his Ren's exposed stomach. He picked Ren up and slammed him down, repeating this once...twice...three times...four times, before dropping the dog to the ground, letting him fall limp to the ground.

Ren gasped, having the air knocked out of him and trying to gain it back somehow, gasping and struggling to get some oxygen back in his lungs. I looked in amazement as Minazuki limped back over to me and nudged my shoulder.

"A-are you okay? Can you walk?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, lets go before more come after us"

"REN!"

"LEADER!"

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

I looked past Minazuki and saw at least twenty or so dogs coming down a hill, I knew most of them and feared what they would if they caught us, getting up and turning around, I was greeted with even more dogs, then turning left and right we saw more dogs.

We were hopelessly surrounded...

"Ren!" Seth cried walking over to the injured dog and helping him up.

"BACK OFF!" Ren growled, looking at all of the dogs around us "THEY'RE MINE! I GET TO FIGHT THEM!"

Ren growled as he approached us and all of the other dogs let him out of fear. Minazuki looked at Ren and began growling. Meanwhile, I was looking at the other dogs and looking for a way to get out of this circle of teeth and fangs.

Then we heard it, all of us.

The sounds of dogs screaming and the sounds of blood hitting the ground like a loud slush and when I looked in the direction of the sounds I could see the bodies of dogs flying from one side to another and soon a dog stepped into the middle of the circle. His fur was striped with black over his grey and white normally colored fur and his face contained spots that looked like freckles. The stripes clearly giving away that this dog was some form of Kai-Ken like Kain or Akatora. His eyes were blood shot and showed signs that he had been crying not long ago.

From the looks of it, he wasn't their comrade but I wasn't sure if I could exactly call him an ally. But Minazuki had an entirely different reaction from the rest of us, his tail was wagging! A smile grew on his face as well and when the dog looked at Minazuki he grew a slight and smilier smile to Minazuki.

"It is you! Come on!" He called out heading through the line he came from.

Minazuki whirled around to me, grabbed me by the scruff and whirled back around before taking me and following the dog while he smash through any dogs that stood in our way. I could hear the sounds of Ren and Seth shouting orders to their men but they were in total dismay and soon we were able to out run them and find a quiet place to hide, for the moment at least.

Minazuki laid me on the ground, panting and staring at the younger dog as he looked back at the way we came, making sure no one followed us in the process. His eyes...They looked so blank, it looked like he had lost suffered a great loss and I only saw that once before, when Minazuki was telling me about Akatora. They're eyes looked so similar. It was scary really.

"Minazuki..." The dog said, looking at my traveling partner "...What are you doing here? I thought you were dead because of how long it's been sense I last saw you"

"It's nice to see you to Shigure, thanks for saying hello" Minazuki sighed, looking at the dog.

Great, now I feel like a third wheel.

The dog named Shigure turned his attention from Minazuki to me, looking over my body and seeing the minor wounds that I tried to cover. He walked over to me and started to lick the wounds clean. I blushed from the sudden affection and didn't try to stop him. It was kind of soothing in a way.

"So, how is Kurotora doing?" Minazuki asked, laying down.

"He's good, still grumpy as ever but at least he's a father figure" Shigure answered, licking my wounds clean.

"I thought so, I'll have to pay him a visit" Minazuki noted.

"I-I'm sorry..." I spoke up "...But who are you?"

Shigure stopped licking and turned to Minazuki as they exchanged looks before turning back to me.

"Shigure, this is Cecil, Cecil this is Shigure, he's sort of my niece" Minazuki answered, introducing the two of us.

"B-but he's a Kai-Ken does that mean he's..." I stopped, not wanting to upset Minazuki even more by mentioning his deceased mate's name.

"Yes, he's Akatora's niece" Minazuki answered, giving a slight smile.

"N-nice to meet you, Shigure" I smiled, my tail wagging.

"Nice to meet you as well Cecil" He replied, going back to licking my minor wounds.

I caught Minazuki looking all over the place, looking for someone of something it seemed like until he tilted his head and gazed at Shigure.

"Where are your brothers Shigure? You never travel alone..."

The licking stopped.

I felt something else wet go onto my fur. Tears. I felt tears hit my fur as Shigure hid his face and started to shiver and break down. Here was a dog that just a while ago was taking on dogs and beating them left and right and now he was crying his eyes out and shivering like a pup that had just lost his Mother and didn't know what to do.

"T-they...they're dead..."

Minazuki froze, his eyes became huge and dilated as he began shaking as well.

"W-when?!"

"A few days ago...they were murdered" Shigure answered.

Minazuki's reaction was a horrible one, he looked terrified and his eyes were diverted to the sky and muttered something inaudible as if he were praying for them. I didn't know who they were but judging from Shigure's and Minazuki's reactions, they were deeply loved. Shigure continued to lick my wounds, still crying and shaking. I frowned and nuzzled Shigure affectionately and put my head under his chin.

"I'm so sorry Shigure" I said, trying to cheer him up.

He hugged me close and tight, crying into my fur and I let him, hugging him back until he stopped crying and lifted his face from my shoulder, wiping the rest of his tears away from his eyes cheeks.

"S-sorry about that" he apologized, standing up.

"Don't worry, we all deserve someone to talk to" I replied, smiling.

"Minazuki..." Shigure spoke, looking at the Husky and making his attention turn from the sky to him "...I'm going to kill the one who killed my brothers but I need to get to Mutsu to do that, do you know the way?"

"Yes I do and Shigure, where did you come from? Where were they murdered?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ohu...they died protecting it and they made it so I could escape..."

Ohu? I've heard of that place as a pup. It was supposed to be a Paradise for dogs all over and I always thought it was just a pup's tale, guess not.

"Ohu? B-but there hasn't been a murder in Ohu sense Gin became Leader" Minazuki said.

Gin? I heard about him as well when I was the pup, he was the dog that killed a giant bear when Ohu was still ruled by bears, he gathered hundreds of dogs from all around the country to kill the bear. He succeed and became the ruler of the great Paradise.

Shigure shook his head and got up, still looking at my traveling partner "Then you haven't heard about it...Ohu was taken over..."

**Well it was about time I updated :) I made this chapter a little longer in hopes that my readers would forgive me for updating late so please review and tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time**


	11. Why Is There Always Something?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

Grey's POV

I was walking with Corvus, only Corvus. Alone with the pup that I had a crush on and wanted to just be with. He didn't seem to occupied with me and just kept looking forward, trying to find a body of water for us to wash up in. I smiled and wagged my tail, walking closer to him. He noticed this and moved away, rolling his eyes.

"I thought I told you to stay at least ten feet away?" He asked, making sure we stayed a good distance away.

I chuckled, walking up to him and giving him a good nuzzle.

"I don't recall you saying such a thing" I chuckled, putting my head under his.

"Pfft, just keep your distance Grey" He replied, pushing me away a little.

"Awwwwwwwww but I don't want to!" I joked, sticking my tongue out at him.

He smiled, and nudged me by gently pushing our bodies together and pushing me in the opposite directing in a friendly manner.

"Shut up" He said before increasing his pace and walking faster than me.

"Wow...I think I'm in love..." I said to myself, walking after him.

Corvus's POV

We finally arrived at a stream and it was about time to, I didn't want Grey to be behind me to long in fear that he would start ogling me again and for some reason I could always feel him start staring at my body when I wasn't looking and it kinda grew to the point where I would start teasing him about it.

Shaking my hips at him just slightly and sometimes flicking my tail at his nose when I pass by is more than rewarding when I see him blush and turn away, trying to cover his blushing cheeks when I do that. Drako and I would always get a good laugh out it.

"Okay, now Grey remember that I want you to stay at least 10 feet away from me, 20 when we bath" I said, heading into the stream, quickly trying to clean myself.

At first, I thought that he was just going to watch me again and stay out of the water but then I could hear him enter the water and begin washing himself as well, or at least thats what I thought he was doing. I looked over at him and I saw that he was with his back to me and washing his chest. I took this time and looked over his back, the muscles he had were bulging out and as he moved his paws I saw all of them move, the faint detection of scars were on his back as well.

The places were his fur was shorter than other places made this obvious and I had no idea why I found his scars so attractive. As if hearing my thoughts, he turned around and smirked at me, cleaning his arms.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

I blushed, looking away and beginning to wash my own arms when I looked back at him he was again looking away. But I knew he knew I was still washing him because he was turned to his side and flexing while washing his well muscled legs. Damn him.

Growling to myself, I ignored my urge to ogle him and turned the other way trying to concentrate on cleaning myself but I was distracted by a warm pair of strong arms wrapping themselves around me, making me jump up in shock.

"I said 20 feet away Grey, not 0!" I sighed.

He smirked, his paw collecting some water and begging to wash my chest fur.

"G-grey! Stop it!" I growled, trying to move away.

"I was just helping out a friend by washing him, is that so bad?" He asked, whispering into my ear.

"Grey...I'm warning you I-"

He turned me around and made me look at him he looked so happy but then he nuzzled my chest and my paws went limp, I just laid there in his arms and watched him as he nuzzled me, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

"You know, your chest is really nice and soft" He cooed, sighing.

I enjoyed this I enjoyed him being so close to me, I enjoy it so much that I kissed him, I didn't even plan on it my lips just met his and I knew I was the one who kissed him because my body was on top of his, my tail was wagging uncontrollably. I felt like some love sick puppy.

"Well..." He said as I broke the kiss for air "...That was unexpected, but I'm still happy about it"

He chuckled and I smiled, the feeling of hate for him was gone now, the feeling of regret, was replaced by something else, something I think is love.

"So am I"

I kissed him again with his paws on my waist and gently rubbing my sides, making me practically purr into his mouth. God I feel like I'm in love.

"Look at you! About two weeks ago I kissed you and you kept calling me a pervert but now you're kissing me?" He smirked, winking at me.

"Are you regretting me doing it?" I asked, going to get off of him when he pulled me down onto his chest.

"Nope" We kissed again.

As the kiss went on he got a little more into it, his paws going up and rubbing my chest while he flipped us over so I was below him, then I felt his tail rub against my thigh and I broke the kiss.

"Grey?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I got a little carried away sense you actually kissed me instead of the other way around" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head "How about we start out by just being in a relationship?" He suggested, smiling.

"Sounds good to me" I retorted, nuzzling him.

He smiled and nuzzled back, licking my cheek as I licked his. Wow Drako was going to be mad! He detests Grey! Not sure why he does but I was sure he does especially sense he gets into one of those daily fights with Grey. But not that I cared, if he didn't like it he could just turn the other direction.

"C-can I have a kiss? I want to make sure we're together"

Yup he sure was my Romeo.

"Okay, but just one" I answered, winking at him.

I smiled and leaned forward towards him and when our lips were about to connect, Grey was pulled off of me and I was swept from under him at the same time and we were both pinned down by two dogs both of which I didn't recognize, they weren't with Caleb when he attacked us and they weren't any dogs that I recognized when my pack was being attacked. They chuckled and spoke to each other.

"Should we deliver them to Hougen? He might want to interrogate the Ohu soldiers"

"Yeah, it sounds like a good bet" The one holding me down chuckled, looking down at me.

Grey sighed, looking at me and then at his captor.

"You couldn't have given me a minute?" He asked.

Kain's POV

"Seth! Where is he?!"

I was pissed, Seth hasn't been here in over a week and I haven't gotten to mate with him or anyone in so long! I think this was the longest I didn't mate with one of my mates in a long time. I was sexually frustrated and when I'm sexually frustrated I'm pissed. Simple.

"Sir!"

Damn, its Dylan.

"Sir! What a good day it is isn't it?!" He asked, running into the cave.

" 'Not in the mood Dylan" I growled, not looking at him.

"Awwwwwwww but it's such a good day! The birds are chirping, the sky is filled with clouds and best of all most of the snow is melted!" He cheered, walking around me in circles.

Damn him and his always positive attitude.

"Go away Dylan" I growled again.

"Oh! You haven't mated with anyone have you? You're always in this kind of mood when you don't mate every two days or more" He grinned, now skipping around me.

"Get out of here Dylan!"

"Nope! I'm gonna get you out of here!" He cheered, pulling on my scruff.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You never leave this den! You have to get out and see the world! When was the last time you actually talked to any of your subordinates besides your Generals?!"

"About two weeks ago! Ren killed two of them"

Dylan frowned and glared at me, rolling his eyes afterward.

"That doesn't count and you need to at least talk to the dogs who are supporting you! Otherwise no one will trust you!" He explained.

I growled, heading out of the den to try and at least humor my General, following him outside. I hated when he was around, he always tried to cheer everyone up and no one really cared about what he had to say.

"I could care less if they trusted me! All that matters is if they fight for me"

"Keep up with that attitude and no one will want to fight for you" Dylan said, walking backwards to face me.

"Remind me to kill you when this is all over" I growled.

He laughed, his tail wagging and smirking at me.

"You wouldn't kill me Kain, I know you wouldn't, would you?" He asked.

Not answering, I passed him and walked faster, leaving him standing there and still looking at me.

"Would you?!"

Drako's POV

I was walking alone, looking for someone. I know I told Corvus and the others that I was going to go bath but it couldn't wait. If we were going to be going to Ohu then I needed to see my adoptive father before things got ugly and we were confused as enemies.

Corvus and the others will thank me when this is all over with and Corvus and I will be on our way to Mutsu.

Maybe I could say 'Hi' to a few friends while I was here. I missed a few of them and it wouldn't be to bad of an idea to get some closure with my adoptive father.

"WE FOUND SOME SPY'S!"

I growled, looking around and hearing approaching paws and it sounded like a lot of them, it wasn't the appropriate time to talk to anyone, not until I get permission to stay here with Corvus and the others, maybe minus Grey.

Running up a tree and making sure it had enough cover, I looked down at the dogs approaching, laying down and trying to remain as quiet as possible. The head dog stopped and from the other direction more dogs came forward and as the others did, they sent their leader forward to, talking in secret with each other.

I examined all of them, none of them I knew, they were all strangers to me so Gin must have recruited a lot of new soldiers sense I was gone. Looking at all of them, I saw that the some of the dogs in the back were carrying other dogs in their jaws, one of them was a gray furred German Shepherd.

Grey...

"Bring the spies forward!" The two dogs upfront shouted.

They did so, opening up a passage way for the dogs to throw their 'spies' forward and into the center of the large group. I counted five. Sam, Jane, Francis, Grey and of course...

"We meant no harm! We're looking for Gin!"

Corvus...

"You have no right to speak!" One of the leaders growled, standing on Corvus' head "Not under Hougen's rule!"

'Who?' I thought, the name not ringing a bell.

"Hurry up and take them to Hougen, he'll want to interrogate them" One of the leaders growled.

My comrades were then picked up by their scruffs, their bodies having some wounds but that still didn't stop Corvus from struggling and trying to snap at his captors. I rolled my eyes at him and followed the dogs by gently jumping from tree to tree and remaining as stealthy as possible.

'Akame you're my...Father...I could really use some explaining right now' I growled in my head.

**Finally updated lol, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please tell me how I did by a review and don't be shy to review, well thats all I have so as I always say...**

**Until Next Time :).**


	12. Seeing an Old Face

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

**Warning: M-rated for a reason**

Cecil's POV

Minazuki.

Shigure.

Why do I have to travel with such cute dogs?

Both were smoking hot to say the least, but they both came with there own problems. One was older and already had a mate while the other was older than me still and had recently lost his brothers. Minazuki was sad about this to, they were his nephews and he knew them all but he was either repressing it or finding some way to deal with it. Unlike Shigure, he was furious at the dog who murdered them. Genba.

He vowed to get revenge on that dog, to kill him. Minazuki told me in private that he was hoping Shigure would learn his lesson and know that revenge is never the right thing to do, no matter how bad you wanted it.

That still didn't help him though, he said that Shigure has to learn that by himself.

But, as for now, we were just trying to make it to Mutsu in one piece, constantly avoiding Ren and Shay's scouts by hiding in the most uncomfortable of places, not that I mind sense they were usually cramped and we had to stay close together. I liked being close to the two especially on the cold nights where we would have to snuggle up close together, I always got the middle because they said I was youngest and my body was smaller, so it needed more heat, which they gave me.

But, for the task at hand, the three of us were currently trying to stay hidden from some passing scouts inside of a very damp den. It was dripping, wet, cold, but we were almost there. Just a few more days and they wouldn't bother us, or even come near us.

"They're gone" Minazuki whispered, looking out of the den entrance before walking back in and laying down on my right side while Shigure remained at my left "But we still have to remain as quiet as possible"

"Okay, we should rest, by tomorrow afternoon we should be in Mutsu" Shigure assured.

I sighed, laying my head down on my paws and closing my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

That is until I felt both of the sources of heat leave my side.

I almost whimpered, wanting them to return but when I peaked through my eye lid I saw the two of them talking to the other, looking at the other then at me as I kept my eye lids barely open to make it look like I was asleep.

"One more day..." Minazuki sighed, looking out of the den.

"Yup, but what's going to happen to him?" Shigure asked, looking at me.

My breathing hitched, I knew Minazuki was going to talk to the leader and that Shigure was going to get some help to exact his revenge for the murder of his brothers, but what about me? What was I going to do? Shigure was going to leave, Minazuki was going to find his son and what was I going to do? I wanted to find my true love but that would take a while and I know no one, these two were my only friends...

"I don't know, but I know what I would like to do before we are separated..." Minazuki said, a smirk growing on his face.

"Oh, you mean..." Shigure drifted off, looking down.

"Yup, don't act like you haven't thought about it before" Minazuki chuckled "I know you have"

"W-well I have, he is cute..." Shigure confirmed, looking at me.

I blushed in my 'sleep'. He thought I was cute! I didn't even know he thought of me that way, I knew I did but we've only been traveling together for about two days and besides the licking of my wounds he didn't show any sign of liking me in that way.

"Well do you want to?" The oldest dog asked, his tail wagging.

"Y-yeah, I hope he enjoys it" Shigure answered, nodding then turning to me.

The both looked at me strangely, walking up to me. Minazuki smirked as he stood in front of me while Shigure walked behind me. I then felt them both grab me and set me up.

"Wake up little Cecil" Minazuki cooed into my ear "You can stop pretending now"

I opened my eyes, looking at Minazuki as his eyes went up and down my body, smiling at me. Then I felt Shigure's warm breath at my neck, making me gasp. Why were they suddenly doing this?!

"His gasps are so cute" Shigure informed, giving a quick lick to my neck.

"Yes they are, and his body is so much like a female's" Minazuki added, his paws going down my chest to my hips "Such nice curves he has"

I blushed, letting their paws wonder my body from my chest to my ass, touching and rubbing it before spreading my cheeks so the other could see my hole.

"W-what are you guys doing?" I asked, looking back at Shigure as he examined my hole.

"We have one more day with you, and we intend to use it to our advantage" Minazuki answered, licking my neck.

This wasn't like them, what is going on?! They've never done anything anything close to this with me. I could feel Shigure's eyes settle on my hole and stare at it while Minazuki licked my neck and sucked at it. I really liked it! I always fantasized about just being with one of them sexually but two?!

"Just enjoy it, we know you like males so this should be nice for you..." Shigure assured, rubbing my chest.

I murred, smiling and letting my tail wag as the two dogs assaulted my body, kissing my neck, my body, rubbing their paws all over me and causing me to become aroused. Minazuki, seeing this, licked his lips and held my cock in his paw. A moan escaping from my muzzle as he moved it around, making it look like he was examining it while Shigure played with my ass, groping me and slowly circling his paw around around the ring of muscle in my hole. Teasing me.

I just wanted him to push it in and stop teasing me! I could only imagine what he was planning on doing once I was bent over for him, would they take turns? Would they fill me from both ends until I was leaking? Or would they somehow make an agreement to mate me? Oh the possibilities were endless with these two hot males.

"You're looking pretty hard down here Cecil" Minazuki smirked, stroking me and pushing me against the wall, Shigure now in front of me.

I couldn't handle it, his soft strong paw stroking me was driving me insane, making me spread my legs like a female for her mate. Or in my case, mates.

"I want him first" Shigure whined, turning me around and grinding on me.

I gasped, feeling his huge dog dick on in between my cheeks and going up and down. I knew he was teasing me, I could tell by how slow he was grinding on me and I loved it, I loved it so much until Minazuki pulled him off me gently and pressed our lips together.

It was lustful, hot, sloppy and one of the best times of my life. His tongue went into my mouth and immediately dominated my own and pushed it to the side of my mouth, then continued its journey exploring all around my mouth and I let him, just standing there with my paws feeling around his masculine body. He kissed me with such passion, he was slow yet demanding, his tongue slowly rubbing against the insides of my mouth but if my tongue got in his way he would growl and I would, being the submissive I am, move my tongue to let him explore the part he was interested in.

I felt Shigure pull my head away from Minazuki's and slip his tongue into my mouth, holding me there while his tongue assaulted my muzzle, licking my lips before plunging in and taking no time in battling with my tongue and pinning it to the side of my mouth, rubbing them together.

"Shigure! I was enjoying him!"

Shigure took his tongue out of my mouth and let me fall forward onto his chest, feeling drained from the two using my mouth like that.

"And I wanted to enjoy him to! There's nothing wrong with that is there?" He asked, holding me up with one paw.

"Ugh fine, but I get his ass first" He growled, grabbing my ass and pushing past my cheek into my hole with his finger.

They didn't even care that I was being lustfully tortured, they were kissing me without permission and sneaking fingers into my hole and yet it felt so right to have them do this to me. I felt so loved that they were arguing over who was going to mate me and kiss me first.

I didn't even mind when Shigure made me get on all fours and when Minazuki pushed my tail aside, I was finally going to have it done to me! I was going to have Minazuki mate me and then Shigure! This was like a dream come true! To bad it was just a dream.

...

"Wake up little Cecil" Minazuki cooed, nudging me.

I woke up, even though I didn't know I was asleep, and the first thing I feel is the heat against my stomach, knowing that I'm hard from that dream with Shigure and Minazuki who were now looking at me, not only was I hard from my dream about the two smoking hot dogs that I was traveling with, but they were right there, waiting for me to get up so we could leave.

"We have to get going now, ready?" Shigure asked from outside of the den.

"I-I'll catch up with you guys! I have to pee first" I answered, blushing.

"Are you sure? We could just turn around and wait for you if you would like" Minazuki offered

"N-no! I can take care of myself, honest." I replied, putting on a smile to assure them.

They nodded, looking at each other before heading off.

"We're going to be just up the hill, come get us when you're ready" Minazuki smiled, leaving.

I sighed heavily, lifting up a leg to see my hard on and sighing once more. Why did I have to travel with such hot dog's?

Drako's POV

Damn Corvus...

Following these dogs was pretty easy compared to the usual stealth work that I do, just jumping from tree to tree but for some reason I couldn't get my mind off of Corvus, the fact that he might get hurt was killing me on the inside.

I've grown attached to him.

He always was a nice one, no matter what it is, and he was really cute when he wanted to be, the constant training and his will to never give up was so cute to me for some reason. But that aside, I still needed to somehow rescue him, and the others but I'm still contemplating on leaving Grey there.

The dogs arrived at Gajou, the main fortress of Ohu made of rocks, only the leaders could live in here and me, being Akame's foster son, was able to memorize the insides of the fortress like the back of my own paw.

"Leader! We found some spies out in the forest!" The one up front yelled out.

At first, there was no response, no one moved and everyone kept looking up at the opening to the stone fortress. I half expected to see Uncle Gin, Uncle John and Akame to out of the entrance but instead three different dogs walked out. One was a rather old Irish wolf hound, his fur was a sort of light brownish color while the other two were of the same breed. Both were Great Danes.

They both looked very similar except for the fact that the one up front had practically no ears and seemed to be bitten off or cut.

Either way, I didn't like the fact that these dogs were calling one of them Leader, they were nothing compared to Gin, John and Akame, they just felt evil by looking at them. Even from this distance, I could only imagine how Corvus and the others felt, being this close to them.

"Spies?! From Ohu?" The dog up front said, laughing.

"Must be pretty reckless to go this far into our territory brother" The other said, laughing with his brother.

Right now, I was thinking about how to get them out of there, there were so many dogs, at least 300 and one of me, I would never be able to get them out of there if I charged in there head first, I would have to go undercover or something similar to get them out, either way it would be very difficult to do.

"We're not from Ohu! We're looking for Gin, the leader of Ohu, may we speak to him?"

There was whispers around all of the dogs, all of them looking at there newly appointed leader for his reaction.

"Gin?! That bastard?!" He laughed, making all of the other dogs laugh as well while Corvus, Sam, Jane, Grey and Francis looked around, confused, I was to but still.

"Gin is dead!" He laughed.

My heart sank...

No...Not Uncle Gin...

Please not Uncle Gin.

_Flashback/Drako's POV_

_I was a small pup, just spending time with my Uncle Gin, I called him Uncle because of how much time I spend with him. _

_"Uncle Gin?"_

_"Yeah Drako?" Gin asked as we looked out over another perfect day in Ohu. _

_"When are you and Sakura going to have pups? Dad says that Sakura is carrying your pups!" I asked, smiling at the leader._

_He smiled back, looking at me with his blue eyes and silver fur shining as the dawn shined on it, the three noticeable scars on his forehead becoming just a part of him that if I tried to imagine him without them it wouldn't happen._

_"We're expecting them soon, why do you ask?"_

_"I don't know, the only dogs that I play with are Ken, Kage, and Tesshin but they're always busy...I wanted someone else I can play with!" I said, my tail wagging._

_"Well you know what? I wouldn't trust anyone else to show my pups how to grow up besides you" He replied, chuckling at me._

_"Thank you Uncle Gin!" _

_"Your welcome Drako" He retorted one last time and giving me another reassuring smile._

End of Flashback/Drako's POV

"Damn him!" I growled.

I was about to jump down, run at that laughing dog and tare out his throat, when I felt a paw on my shoulder, I growled at it, knowing who it was just from the feel of the paw and turning around, seeing the all white fur with the curly tail while he looked at me with those dumb eyes of his.

"Not now, Drako" He said, shaking his head.

"...Akame..."

Caleb's POV

"We're here Sir!"

"It's about time! I've been walking forever!"

I finally reached the top of the hill and looked out at the paradise, smiling at my accomplishment and feeling good about myself.

"Sir, we've been walking for 10 minutes" Damian sighed, shaking his head.

"Really?...That long?! Ugh!"

I sighed, looking back out at the Paradise, it was nice, I bet there was a nice little cave somewhere where I could sleep for a long time and no one could bother me or interrupt me. Oh that would be the day.

"Well should we do this Sir?" Damian asked, sounding excited.

"Yes..." I sighed "...Lets invade Ohu"

**Well that took me longer than I expected but at least I got it done, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please Review even if its an anonymous review, really I welcome it, and tell me how I did and as I always say...**

**Until Next Time!**


	13. This is Ohu?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

Drako's POV

"What are you doing here, Akame?!" I asked, growling but keeping my voice low to avoid being caught.

"I heard that you were back and I came to get you" He answered, a smile growing on his face.

"I don't want to come back, Akame, and I don't want to talk to you, go away" I growled, turning my attention back to Corvus.

"Look son I-"

"Don't call me your son!" I growled, looking back at the white dog.

"You are my son, no matter what you say!" Akame replied, staying quiet.

"No, you're my adoptive father! Not my real father, so drop it!" I growled, turning away once again.

I was still mad at him for lying to me, for saying for so long that I was his own son, his blood, I left because of him. Because when I figured it out thanks to Uncle John and left.

"I'm sorry Drako...for everything I just wanted to-"

"No! You didn't want anything! I was just some tool for you to have an air! I'm done with you, with everyone in Ohu" I growled, jumping off the tree and about to walk into the open when Akame appeared in front of me again.

"What are you doing? Get out of my way!" I growled, going to move him out of my way when he pushed me to the ground and held me there.

"What are YOU doing?! Trying to get yourself killed?" Akame asked.

I struggled in his grip, moving around to try and get loose so I could go and rescue my friends.

"No! I'm going to rescue them!" I answered, rolling out of his grip only to be pinned down again.

"We've got it covered"

"We?"

"Yes "We"" He repeated looking around and nodding once.

I then heard shouts, in every direction, followed by many dogs coming out of the brush, some I reconginzed and some I didn't and a few I was actually happy to see, but one I was especially happy to see.

Tesshin. My brother and rival.

The white, gray fur along with the tuft of white fur on his head as he attacked the captors of my friends along with others and the memories of us flooded my mind, playing, training, fighting, sparring, hunting.

I smiled and was distracted about all things for about a second anyway.

I realized that Corvus, being the stubborn pup that he is, began to fight back and eventually got loose of the dog holding him and began fighting back.

I kicked my former father off of me and ran straight towards him, pushing through everyone that got in my way or cutting them with my teeth, I wasn't sure if they were fatal or not I just wanted to get throught them to Corvus and the others, I could care less about Grey but I still felt a need to help him.

"Get away from him!"

Looking ahead, I saw Grey standing over Corvus and growling at the dogs that were trying to get at him.

The whole place was in complete chaos, that Hougen guy was shouting orders along with the two other dogs that were with him while his generals had the multiple duties of understanding their leaders orders and shouting them out to their followers while the followers themselves tried to fight off the Ohu soilders.

Corvus and the others were confused and began snapping at anyone who came near them, friends or enemies, not that they knew which was which, but I could tell this was going to be a predicament.

And it just kept getting worse.

Looking to the left, I saw the bodies of dogs from both sides flying out of everywhere until Caleb and his followers stepped into the middle, of course Damian had that sadistic smile of his as he licked the blood off his lips.

"Remember, Corvus is who we're after, no one else" Caleb ordred, pushing a dog off of his shoulder before getting nods from his comrades.

Damn, more trouble.

Doubling my speed towards the pup, before finally reaching him and grabbing a dog that had been fighting with him and pinning him to the ground.

Corvus smiled when he saw me, his tail wagging only to be nuzzled by Drako but for some reason his tail continued to wag and if anything it wagged faster. Eh it was probably nothing.

"Hurry up!" I growled urging them to follow me.

We would have gotten out of there right now, except for the fact that we were then surrounded by Damian and his fellow followers. I growled at them as well, having Grey drape himself over Corvus yet again and I for a moment there I was more mad at Grey then focused on our attackers.

"Hand over the pup!" Damian growled, baring his fangs "I won't ask twice"

"Over my dead body!" Grey and I both growled.

I felt Sam, Jane and Francis to my back they were all in a circle formation and we pushed Corvus between us. In the center he was growling himself yet his smaller form wasn't as nearly as intimidating as we would have all hoped.

Damian and the others started to close in. There was more than double them then us and they were all older and more used to fighting in these circumstances.

I didn't have time to think, to many enemies, I charged forward and sank my fangs into Damains side then quickly retreating before he could even try to bite me. But that wasn't enough, Caleb appeared from behind and clenched his teeth into my back leg.

Picking me up, he slammed me to the ground leaving my eyesight and other senses dazed and confused, everything was blurry and in double or triple vision. Corvus being picked up, Grey yelling his head off as his neck was being held onto. Then the dog with the silver and white fur appeared.

It was unmistakable, I knew it couldn't have been true. I knew he couldn't have died. Gin. I tried getting up but couldn't.

"G-gin..." I managed out.

Corvus was then released, being saved by Gin then one by one my friends were released as well all by my even though I could barely make it out.

I was relieved to see him, to know that he was still alive, well and fighting. But, something was off, he seemed so much smaller, when he was helping out Corvus he was nearly the same size.

"Drako!"

I looked around, the hit on my head making it incredibly hard to see let alone stay awake but when I saw what looked to be Tesshin I nearly smiled until he picked me up and put me on his back.

"Nice to see you again...little brother..." He smirked before I blacked out.

Kain's POV

"You failed?!" I growled, circling my two generals, Ren and Seth.

"K-kain t-there was someone who stopped us when we were going to-"

"Be quiet Seth! Wait in the den..." I growled seeing his tail go between his legs as he walked to the den.

I growled dominantly at him, nipping his neck and grabbing his ass firmly as he walked by to give him the sign that I was ready to mate him after I was done with Ren, recieving a blush and nod.

"Explain Ren"

"Sir, We nearly had them, but another mutt rescued them!"

"Another mutt?"

"Yes, we chased after them for a while but we lost them" Ren answered, keeping his head low.

"Well they seemed to have ruffed you up quite a bit there" I smirked, looking at all of his wounds.

He turned his head, not wanting to admit I guess that he got beat for once. Serves him right.

"Go ahead and rest Ren" I said, walking to my den.

"B-but Sir what about Minazuki and your plan?" He asked, following me shortly before stopping just at the entrance of my den.

"It's to late, they're to close to Mutsu to send anyone else, even Dylan, we'll have to focus on Corvus for now" I answered, looking back.

"Caleb still hasn't come back, how do we know if he hasn't died?"

"Caleb won't die, I know he won't knowing him he's laying on his ass right now anyway but he'll chase a target to the end of the world and back if he has to"

"But Sir, you need to capture him soon or your plan won't go through"

"Thats true as well..." I admitted, lowering my head then smirking "Fine, I'll send someone to tell Caleb to hurry up"

I walked to the den and smiled before turning around one last time.

"After I'm finished of course" I smirked, looking at my mate "You better be ready love, I've been waiting for you for a while now"

"O-okay...Kain"

**Good news! I didn't give up on this story! I never planned on giving up if anyone thinks that, I've just been focusing on the final chapters of the Reunion but I've been doing this story little by little everytime. And as a result, I've recieved several requests from fans for a CecilxMinazuki lemon so I will be writing one seperate from the story. But I still have to finish The Reunion first so try to be patient please and review if you would like.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	14. Meeting The Leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

Kain's POV

Waking up, I was happy with the sight at my side to see Seth asleep, his tail raised and wagging slightly. Kissing my mates cheek, I got up and stretched out before going over and curling his body into a ball so he could be warmer.

"K-kain..." He muttered in his sleep.

"Shhhhhh Seth, just get your rest"

He rolled onto his back and smiled, his muttering stopped.

Smirking, I walked out and looked around. I had a lot to do today and now that I was well rested I could do it all, maybe.

"Sir!"

Growling, I turned around to see Ren and his followers approaching, what did they want now?

"What is it?"

"I am volunteering to go ahead and capture Corvus, Sir" He said, keeping his head down along with all of his followers.

"You are?" I asked, smirking.

I was glad that I didn't have to actually go out and find someone but something tells me this was more about Minazuki than anything, not that I really cared.

"Yes sir, I'd be honored to!"

Sure, act all formal now.

"Fine, but remember, I want him ALIVE"

Ren smirked, turning around with his followers and walking away, hopefully he wouldn't kill that cute pup, I still need him to become pregnant with my pups.

"K-kain?"

Ears perking up, I turned to inside the den and saw my mate awake, half lidded eyes looking at me and smiling.

"Hello darling, have a good sleep?" I asked, walking in and laying down in front of him.

"Y-yes" He answered, keep his head low.

I reached forward and picked his head up before kissing him gently. I have to admit, I really do love this dog.

Cecil's POV

"We're here!" Minazuki said, looking back at Shigure and I.

"So...This is Mutsu" I said, looking around at the surrounding area and smiling at the whole beauty of it all.

"Lets go! My brother will be waiting!" Minazuki said, running ahead of us both.

"Uncle wait!" Shigure requested, following him.

I followed him along side Shigure, he seemed very eager to find that brother of his and I don't blame him, he hasn't seen him in a very long time and I would want to see my brother after such a long time as well.

When we first came across some dogs they began to follow us, keeping to our left and right sides as well as behind us.

They were trapping us.

"Uhhhhhh Minazuki?"

He didn't respond and just kept running towards where he believed his brother was. Shigure was just as nervous as I was, looking from side to side just in case these dogs tried anything.

Minazuki stopped when five dogs stepped in front of us, stopping us in our tracks and causing us to become surrounded.

"Minazuki, what do we do?"

With a smile, Minazuki walked up to the five dogs in front and nodded at all of them before talking unaudioable to Shigure and I. At first, I thought the conversation was going to take a bad turn but then the oldest looking one and Minazuki laughed before hugging, Minazuki then proceeded to hug the rest of the five before turning back to me and Shigure and telling us to come over.

"Cecil, Shigure, this is my nephew and his brother, Izou" He said, introducing us.

Izou was a black and white furred Husky, his eyes a bright blue color and an amazing smile as he looked at me before looking at Shigure.

"Nice to see you two" He said, smiling at us then looking at me again.

"Is your father here?" Minazuki asked, smiling.

"Yeah he's here, he should still be in the old den" Izou answered before looking at the dogs circling us "No need to worry, they aren't enemies"

With that, the dogs each backed off, proving that Izou was probably high up there in the rankings of this pack.

"Okay, I'm going to go find him, Shigure, Cecil, why don't you two walk around? Get to know some of the dogs around here"

"I'd be more than happy to show them around" Izou offered, stepping up.

"If you would like, I'll see you two later" Minazuki said before walking off in the direction of his brother, leaving us with Izou and his brothers.

"Come on you two, I'll show you around" He insisted, walking up to me and pulling at my scruff.

"O-okay"

Drako's POV

"Ugh...My head" I said, starting to get up before my dizzy head forced me to fall back down.

"Stop moving so much Drako, you're going to get sick"

My vision still needed to clear but I could tell who it was that said it, the blurry fur color told me it was Tesshin.

"Shut up and get out of my way" I growled, pushing past him and out into the open.

Stumbling, I kept falling down on the ground until I felt a warm hold around me coming from behind.

"You're way to stubborn you know that?" He asked, holding me up.

"Shut up Tesshin" I growled, looking around "Wheres Corvus?"

"Who?"

"Corvus! My friend! Where is he?" I answered, wanting to find the up as soon as I could.

"Oh, the pup, he's talking with the leader right now" Tesshin answered, letting me go and giving me a smirk "Why are you so worried about him?"

I rolled my eyes, trying to steady myself and gain a good footing before I fell over again.

"He's my friend, of course I worry about him" I answered, shaking my head to see if that could get rid of the groggyness.

Tesshin rolled his own eyes and helped me get a steady foot hold before winking at me.

"You like him don't you?"

I blushed wildly, shaking my head and growling a little at him, pushing the bigger and older dog away.

"What? No! He's just a friend" I answered.

"Suuuuurrrreee he is, we both know that you like him, the way you ran in and protected him along with that other dog and he is apparently with that pup"

Grey is with him? No way, Corvus would never date him! We always used Corvus's good looks to get a good laugh from Grey's reactions but he never showed any sign of affection towards him, just fustration whenever the dog treated him like a pup.

"What ever, he's just a friend" I growled, trying to get him away from me before getting back on the subject at hand.

"He's talking with Gin? Why?"

"Gin? What? No, no, no Gin isn't in charge!" Tesshin replied.

I tilted my head, remembering before when I passed out that I saw what seemed to be Gin and his undeniable fur color and markings.

"Then who is?!"

Corvus's POV

"Thank you again for helping us Weed" Francis said as we all laid down with the young leader.

He smiled, his tail wagging in happiness.

"Honestly, theres no reason to thank me, I was just helping out an old friend of Akame's" He answered.

He wasn't older than me, but somehow he was the current leader of Ohu? This dog was my hero! I wagged my tail in his presence and Grey, seeing this he chuckled and gently wrapped his paw around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I looked up at him and smiled, getting a kiss on m cheek as a result from him then a nuzzle.

"Well thank you for helping us anyway" Jane thanked, smiling.

"Your welcome, but who exactly are you if you don't mind me asking?" Weed questioned, tilting his head.

"Well we were actually traveling to Ohu and our friend Corvus here wished to ask you a question" Sam said, looking at me for my que.

Straightening up, I smiled when he turned to face me. We were similar in height, me being a little taller than the pup and for some reason I found inspiration in knowing that fact, knowing that I was older than the leader of Ohu, it gave me confidence.

"Yeah! I was wondering if-"

"Wait!" He interrupted, smiling and laughing a little "I appreciate the eagerness for questions but you just got here. Rest a little, I'm sure you all had a long journey"

"Well we are tired..." Grey agreed, slipping me a wink

"And we might want to go check up on our friend while we're at it" I added, winking back at him.

"Okay, I'll get someone to show you around safely" He said, getting up and walking out of the den.

"Wow, he's my hero" I said outloud, watching the younger dog walk out and smiling.

Sam sighed, rolling onto his back and looking all over before putting on the biggest smile I've ever seen him have.

"Finally, we're here" He sighed deeply, turning to Jane and kissing her cheek.

"I know, its about time to" She agreed, smiling.

I was glad that they finally made it Ohu, I truly was, but the fact that I had to leave them behind once this whole ordeal was over with pained me. If Weed couldn't help us then I would have to travel back to Mutsu and my father could killed by that time.

"Something bothering you sweety?" Grey asked, nuzzling me.

"N-no, nothing really, just thinking about my Dad" I answered, letting him nuzzle me.

"It's okay lovely, we'll help him, I promise" Grey swore, trying to cheer me up.

Looking up at him, I kissed him to show my appreciation for his attempts. It was slow, passionate, loving. Just how all of our kisses were ever sense I confessed my feeling for him.

"I love you" He said as he pulled away.

"I like you to" I replied, getting a weird look from him "What?"

"You didn't say 'love' why not?"

"Grey, we just started dating, you know that right?" I asked, tilting my head at him.

"Well yeah but still!"

"So I'm not going to say I 'love' you until I absolutely sure!" I argued, earning a laugh from Sam.

"Come on! Say it..."

"No"

"Say it"

"Noooo"

"Please?"

**Well one more chapter is added :) The next chapter will probably be introducing more of the characters from the anime so please review and tell me how I did so as I always say...**

**Until Next Time**


	15. Meeting Drako's Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ginga Densetsu Weed or Ginga Nagareboshi Gin characters, I only own my OC's.**

Ginga Densetsu Weed: The Tale of Corvus, Son of Minazuki

**Warning: A little lemon at the very begining featuring Kane and Seth**

Kane's POV

"HARDER! Please Kain! Harder!" Seth moaned under me as I hammered his sweet little ass.

He was such a loud moaner, and I loved it when he moaned like a horny little female like he was now. He was so cute, reacting to the slightest touchs I gave him, rubbing his plump little ass to the point where he was shaking his ass begging for a cock in it.

"Little cock slut, you like that don't you?!" I asked, growling dominantly into his ear.

"YES! OH! MORE!" He panted, rubbing his face into the den floor, not able to keep still.

I grunted with each thrust, my cock moving in and out of his ass as his wall massaged my cock, my pre-cum naturally lubbing him up and making it easier to pound his cute little ass to the ground.

His mouth was open, letting out little whines that were of pleasure, his eyes begining to glaze over. Smirking, I grabbed his muzzle and smashed our lips together in a messy and sloppy kiss he eagerly accepted and let me explore his mouth as moan after moan was transferred from one mouth to another in a heated passion.

Begining to squeeze my knot in, he whimpered and loosened up his tight little vice grip of an opening to the point where it became easy for me to fit it in and after countless matings from me he became pretty adjusted to having me in him for a long duration of time but thats what happens when you have as big of a sex drive as me and a willing male who would eagerly bend over for me.

He accepted it, the knot into his ass and stretching him while I emptied my load into him, the hot cum being trapped by my knot and warming him up to the point where he was crying out in my mouth as he spilt his load onto the floor below us, painting it white in his fluids.

"K-kain!" He gasped, falling down onto the cum soaked floor.

I smirked once more, gently laying on top of his as I always did whenever we mated like this.

"K-kain...its so hot..." He whined, fidgiting underneath me.

I rolled my eyes and gently rubbed his ass, sucessfully calming him down, for some reason it always calmed him down whenever he was rubbed there, it must have been because thats where the heat was coming from.

"Shhhhhh Seth, stay there and enjoy the heat" I said, growling in his ear as I licked behind his ear.

He blushed a deep scarlet, laying his head down on his paws. I loved him, I truly did.

"Sir!"

I growled, more of my followers coming to bug me. They ran in, panting and keeping there heads lower than mine, waiting for their permission to speak but I knew I saw them looking at Seth under me, his tail lifted high.

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm busy with my mate?!" I asked, growling and groping Seth's ass, earning a cute little gasp.

"Sir, its the soilders! They've grown...reluctant...ever sense Cecil left"

"Cecil?! The slave?!"

"Yes sir!" They answered.

"Why are they 'reluctant' because a simple slave is gone?!" I growled, making them cower lower.

"T-they haven't mated anyone sir! They're growing rebellious!" One of the three answered.

"Well then they can mate with each other!" I growled, not really wanting to deal with it right now and returning to licking my mates cheek.

"No one is willing to bend over for another!"

"Ugh..." I sighed.

If they were going to do this then I needed to find a replacement and fast. but where would I find a willing submissive to take a lot of males?! Wait...

Looking down, I saw Seth looking up at me with his head tilted cutely, wondering what I was going to do.

"I think I have an idea...Seth..."

Shigure's POV

"...And this is the packs drinking water hole over here, and thats the usual hang out..."

I groaned slightly, shaking my head as I followed Izou and Cecil. Izou had begun showing us around but basically he was just sticking close to Cecil and showing him everything, I was just along for the ride. He walked right next to him, their shoulders touching, Izou's tail wagging the whole time while he showed the smaller dog around.

Cecil barely seemed to notice, he just kept smiling and giggled whenever he felt Izou nuzzle or nudge him, they talked, they walked, they sounded like a couple and I was the third wheel.

"And this, is my den" Izou said, smiling and walking in, waiting for Cecil.

Cecil examined it, looking around before walking in and smiling, it was covered in snow, almost like an underground tunnel being that the entrance went into the ground and it was mostly a big room underneath the ground, it must have been dug into the ground.

"It didn't look this big outside!" Cecil gasped, his tail wagging and looking all around the den before laying down.

Izou, smirking, went over and laid down next to the other male, curling around him with his tail on top of Cecil's as well as his head above his. The younger dog blushed at this, keeping his head down just below his.

"I know, but it gets lonely in this den alone, I wanted someone to share it with, I wanted to..." Izou then started to drift off, looking into Cecil's eyes before begining to lean in "find a mate..."

I watched as he began to lean in, attempting to close the gap between the two of them. Now, I know I shouldn't have done anything but see the dog I was traveling with about to kiss a dog he had just me made me go off and well, I just had to do something.

"Okay!" I said, going in between the two dogs and looking straight at Izou.

"Izou, I wanted to ask you a question" I requested, sitting between him and Cecil.

The dog didn't seem to interested in me and kept looking at Cecil as if I wasn't even there, smirking at him and making him blush.

"Yeah?" He asked, not paying attention.

Cecil hid his face behind me, his cheeks covered in scarlet red coloring, which just seemed to edge him on even more when he kissed the dog's cheek.

"I was wondering if I could ask some help from you on behalf of Ohu" I answered, trying to get him to be focused.

"Help with what?" He asked, smiling at the dog as hide behind my shoulder.

"I was wondering if you could lend some soilders to me, to Ohu, it was invaded and my brothers were killed in the process"

"Oh, I'm sorry, and yeah" Izou answered, nibbling on Cecil's neck as he blushed and let him.

I was pretty sure he wasn't even listening to me, he probably was just wanting to flirt with Cecil some more.

Sighing, I gave up on him and moved out of the way of them and let the two cuddle. Well, Izou anyway. Cecil just sat there and let it happen to him, blushing like crazy and stuttering while he let it happen to him, the nibbling, the licking, the nuzzling, everything.

I was just wondering if he was ever going to listen to me.

Minazuki's POV

"Big brother!" I smiled, arriving at the den which my big brother was living in.

At first there was no answer, then, a figure came out of the den, its eyes half lidded closed and open. Black and white fur just like his son, shining blue eyes just as usual.

My brother, Kisaragi.

"Minazuki?!" He gasped, tilting his head.

Smiling, I ran up and hugged my bigger brother and he hugged back, it had been so long sense we had see each other, sense Corvus was barely a month old and I brought him to see Kisaragi and his sons but that was a while ago.

"It's been quite a while!" I said, letting go of him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked glad to see me.

"What do you mean? Didn't Corvus tell you?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Corvus? Your son? How would he tell me?" Kisaragi responded, making me sound like I was crazy.

"Well he's here isn't he?!"

"No, your son never showed up here Minazuki"

He never made it.

He must have gotten captured, or worse! He could have gotten killed!

My breathing quickened, my heart pounded, I began to have a hard time breathing. He must have been captured and if he truly was captured then what they had planned for him would be horrible, they wanted him to bare pups!

But if the worse happened then I had just lost my son, my mate was gone and even now my son.

Kisaragi put a paw on my shoulder, trying to calm me down before I had a heart attack, my whole body was shaking and he was trying to hold me still. I needed to calm down, he was Akatora's son, one of the Kai brothers, he wouldn't get captured or die that easily.

"Minazuki, is everything alright?" My brother asked, rubbing my back.

"C-corvus, never showed up here?!" I asked, having a hard time breathing.

"No, has something happened?"

"M-my pack, it was killed off, Corvus was the only one who escaped, where is he?!"

"Corvus never even came here" He answered "What happened to your pack?"

"O-over run...killed...everyone" I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"Minazuki, come in the den, you need to calm down" He said, guideing me into the underground cave.

He kept me close, trying to do what he usually did as a big brother and cheer me up.

"I-I can't, I need to find my son!" I argued.

"Minazuki...calm down" My brother had to practically order me.

"Kisaragi, I need to find him...if something happened to him..." I stopped, not wanting to thing about the worst possible scenarios again.

"We will find him, I promise, now just tell me what happened"

I sighed, shaking as I laid down and prepared to tell my brother the story so far.

Drako's POV

"Corvus! Corvus!" I scrame, looking around as I ran with Tesshin close behind me, yelling at me to take turns to head me in the right direction.

"You need to stop yelling! You'll attract way more than just your boyfriend!" He yelled, becoming irritated.

"Shut up and he's not my boyfriend!" I growled.

"I know, you wish he was your boyfriend" He smirked, winking at me.

"S-shut up!" I blushed, not really denying it.

He lead me to this new leaders hideout, whoever this 'Weed' character was, I just needed to find Corvus, then I would okay. Soon, I arrived at full speed and was greeted by two very familiar faces.

Ken and Kagetora.

The Great Dane and the Kai-Ken were smiling as I ran up and when I saw them I stopped dead in my tracks and was going to turn tail and run away before they grabbed me and smuthered me between the two of them.

"HEY THERE LITTLE BROTHER!" They both said together.

"K-ken...K-k-kage..." I choked, gasping for air.

"Whats up?!" Ken asked, rubbing my head roughly "I heard you got a boyfriend!"

"What?! No! I-"

"Yeah, heard you kiss him to!" Kage joined in, letting me go.

"NO! He's not my-!"

"Yup and its all true, they're practically in love!" Tesshin said, smirking at me.

"No its not! I-"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! We're all happy for you little brother!" Ken congratulated, smiling for me as he and Kagetora hugged me both one last time.

"Yeah you always said you'd find your soul mate and look! You did!" Kage added.

"GAH!"

Corvus's POV

"GAH!"

I jumped up from kissing Grey, looking out the entrance at the sudden yell, everyone else did as well, it sounded famialiar though.

"Drako?" Francis asked rhetorrically, looking at the entrance of the hideout.

"It sounded like him..." Sam said as well.

"Eh, who cares" Grey shrugged, looking at me and pressing our lips together again.

I was more than happy to kiss him, in fact, my tail began wagging my itself and I had even begun to kiss him back.

"Mmmmmmm..." I moaned, continueing to make out with my boyfriend.

"Would you two just get a den?!" Jane requested "I know I wanted you two together but that doesn't mean you two should make out all the time!"

Grey smirked and pulled away, keeping me close to him and winking at Jane.

"I was just making up for lost time!" Grey joked, nuzzling me.

"Well I think you made up for it" Sam agreed.

I looked at Grey and he looked at me, we both smiled before giving one more quick kiss to each other before getting up and going to head outside and check on what the source of the loud yell was.

As I thought, it was Drako.

He was being talked to by three different dogs, one was a Kai-ken standing tall right next to a Great Dane who was even taller! Then, standing just behind Drako while he was joked on by the two dogs was a very muscular and very hot dog, his tuft of fur on his head being so cute and attractive. His fur color being a dark color as well as white while having spots but he just kept that lean look that I found really attractive.

The only problem was I stared way to long.

The dog noticed me staring as well as my tail wagging.

"Well, look at that Drako" He said, damn, even his voice was hot.

Drako looked over the two dogs shoulders and saw Grey and I before immediantly running over and hugging me close, my head going to his chest.

"Corvus! You're okay!" He cried, hugging me a little to tightly.

"H-hey D-drako, could you l-let me go?" I requested, then having him slap me in the back of the head.

"DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ALONE LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He growled.

He let me go after that only to be shoved aside by Grey who was growling.

"Don't touch him like that ever again!" He yelled, getting in Drako's face.

"Hey, back off!" The two dogs said at the same time.

"Corvus, what are you doing with this guy?!" Drako asked, looking past Grey and towards me.

"He's my boyfriend now!" I answered chiperly, my tail wagging happily.

"But you're with Drako!" The Kai-Ken argued.

Grey and I looked at each other, Drako sighed and shook his head while the very attractive dog was getting a good laugh out of it all.

"No I'm not! Who are you anyway?!"

"I'm Kagetora, this is Ken, and this is Tesshin" The smaller dog introduced.

I smiled at the attractive dog...Tesshin...An attractive name, I didnt know how a name could be attractive but for me it was so he had a hot name, a very hot body, nice looks, and a hot voice. I was practically licking my lips right now.

"Nice to meet you but Drako and I aren't together" I nuzzled into Grey's fur while he stood tall "But Grey and I are"

"B-but I thought you two were soul mates!" Ken argued.

Just what were they talking about?!

"First of all, Corvus and I aren't dating! Second, everyone except Grey and Corvus, leave!" Drako yelled, looking at Tesshin, Ken and Kagetora.

"But-" Tesshin started only to be interrupted by Drako's growling.

"Okay, just come get us when you need us" Tesshin said before making Ken and Kagetora follow him, the two sticking close together.

I watched Tesshin walking away, looking at his amazing body move, my eyes even began to wonder downward towards his lower region before Grey caught me.

"Corvus!"

"What?" I asked, shaking my head.

"You were just checking him out!"

I rolled my eyes, unfortunately landing towards Tesshin's way and I instantly became hypnotized by his looks, looking down again and licking my lips at the view.

"No...I wasn't..."

The words just fell out of my mouth and Grey didn't like that, he got in front of me and blocked the wonderful view.

"Yeah you were! You just were!"

"You act as if you've never checked a male out before!"

"I haven't!"

Drako burst out laughing, trying to keep himself quiet with little success at all. Grey just growled and went inside, mumbling to himself. I sighed, following him and knowing I would have to appologize for checking out Tesshin but I just couldn't help myself from looking.

"Wait! I still need to yell at you two!" Drako growled, following us into the den.

**I updated! Lol I sorry for the wait but I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you have requests for lemons you wish to read such as the one I have written previously featuring my OC and Minazuki so PM a request and if you don't have a profile then just review it, I don't moderate my reviews. So as I always say...**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
